Can Terminators feel love?
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: A story whether a Terminator can fall in love, how one terminates numerous other Terminators sent to terminate him, and the Connor family from Judgement Day taking a required vacation in Britain for a year without Skynet really knowing where they are. This also takes place in a Alternate Universe where a majority of events happened in different years. Read on for the full summery.
1. Can Terminators feel emotion?

_This is a story about Terminators, obviously. A story whether a Terminator can fall in love, how one terminates numerous other Terminators sent to terminate him, and the Connor family from Judgement Day taking a required vacation in Britain for a year without Skynet really knowing where they are._

 _This also takes place in a Alternate Universe where a majority of events happened in different years._

 _This story happens in 2015 where John Connor is 11 years old and Sarah Connor is 29. One year since Judgement Day was averted._

* * *

 _ **...May 25th...2015...**_

 ** _...Indiana, Pureville..._**

"Uncle Bob," John said. "Can Terminators feel emotions?"

Uncle Bob, being a reprogrammed T-800, is driving a truck from Pureville middle school. John had been in fifth grade when summer had arrived and school had closed. Uncle Bob processed how to reply to John in a seemingly simple English way. Uncle Bob takes a halt at the stop light with one boot on the break.

"I am not sure," Uncle Bob said.

John raises his brows.

"So there is no files about Terminator having emotions?" John asks.

"Terminators having emotions is a distraction," Uncle Bob said.

"What about turtles being upside down?" John asks.

"They must be put back on their feet," Uncle Bob said.

"So you have to have a sense to help animals, too," John said.

"It is in my programming," Uncle Bob said,then he saw a sack right in the middle of the road moving and tumbling. It is a small moving brown bag making unusual sounds to that of an animal. "Such as this scene."

Uncle Bob puts the truck in park mode,unbuckles himself, then gets out of the truck. Uncle Bob walks over to the sack sat in the middle of the street. This of course baffled many of the drivers about to go so they had to stay right where they were at since the law says a person can't drive when someone is in the way and it can ruin their vehicle as well. John, unlike many, is intrigued.

"Hey!" A driver shouts. "Out of the way, lunatic!"

"Chill out,pal," Uncle Bob said, repeating a phrase he heard from the television while picking up the big sack.

John lowers himself down out of eye view as people are honking and full attention is on Uncle Bob. People honk at Uncle Bob. Uncle Bob gets back to the truck, opens the drivers side door, tosses the brown bag to John, gets in, buckles up,and shuts the driver side door. John's eyes went wide while opening the bag up where sounds of mewing originates.

"Uncle Bob!" John said, as a calico kitten came out mewing.

"It is wrong to run over kittens," Uncle Bob said, taking the truck out of park.

Even more kittens come out!

"Let me guess," John said, among the meowing of the kittens. "It is in your programming."

"Affirmative," Uncle Bob said.

John grins as the calico kitten climbs up his shoulder.

"You owe me two bucks," John said.

Uncle Bob has a thing going on with John. This thing involves paying John whenever Uncle Bob says something being cyborg related in public such as 'affirmative'. Uncle Bob has been doing pretty well so far by making it a major note in his dashboard after having to pay $20 to John one month. What is Uncle Bob's job? A bank security guard in the morning shift. Though Sarah has been using her hacking to get other funds to stay afloat from other accounts.

"I do not," Uncle Bob said.

"Do too!"John said. "No one says affirmative these days. Only robots in movies do!"

"Are you saying we are in a movie?" Uncle Bob asks, raising a brow towards John.

"No," John said. "It is just you are the only guy in the world who says 'affirmative'."

"I heard a woman say affirmative," Uncle Bob said.

"...That was from a movie, Uncle Bob," John said, shaking his head.

"No," Uncle Bob said, with his best smile with his head turned towards John. "She is real."

"You need some work on that smile," John said, as Uncle Bob takes a turn to the right. "What is her name?"

"Hannah Snickens," Uncle Bob said, turning his attention back on the road. "She is my co-worker. Hannah likes the color red."


	2. The talk about love

**...2:39 PM...Pureville...**

 **...May 25th,2015...**

"What about love?" John asks, as the kittens are fast asleep in his lap.

"There are various definitions for love," Uncle Bob said. "Be specific."

"A warm fluffy feeling towards the very one important person in your life," John said.

"Which is you," Uncle Bob said.

"No,no,no," John said, shaking his hands. "I don't mean THAT way!"

"Then what?" Uncle Bob asks.

"It is kind of hard to explain," John said, lowering his hands down right on the furry backs to the kittens. "It is mainly you care deeply for them."

"Sounds easy," Uncle Bob said, stopping at a no-kill shelter. "That definition of love is consistent with 80% of the results."

"What about the other 20%?" John asks, stroking a snuggling kitten.

"Soul mates," Uncle Bob said, parking the truck. He unbuckles himself. "Give me the kittens."

The no-kill shelter has dark blinds covering the windows, a poster on the glass window in the middle of the door reading 'we love dogs, beware!' with a the image of a dog bone situated right under the text, and there are overgrown plants alongside the building. There is a sign above connected to several bars hooked down on the roof. The sign is technically a huge wide poster reading 'no-kill animal shelter'. Uncle Bob goes into the shelter holding the litter of kittens in his arms. How did he get in? Simple! Uncle Bob used his boot to gently push the door open so he wouldn't drop the kittens in his arms.

Buick Catlin,the manager of the no kill shelter, looks up from the old dog in her lap while sitting on a bean bag hearing the door chime.

"Meow," The calico kitten mews, lifting its head up.

Buick saw Uncle Bob.

"Isn't it the animal lover guy brought in another round of baby animals?" Buick asks.

"Affirmative," Uncle Bob said.

"Bob, you can stop acting like a robot," Buick said, with a laugh sliding the old dog onto the bean bag.

The old dog whines wagging his tail slightly.

"I try," Uncle Bob said.

"Meow," The calico kitten meows, walking over the little siblings carefully.

"Ah, where did you find them this time?" Buick asks.

"Under a stop light," Uncle Bob said.

"Come here, little fella's," Buick said, taking three of the sleeping kittens into her arms. Buick walks over to a playpen where playful kittens are playing with toys and some are sleeping all over the place in hilarious positions. One is asleep in the holes sticking halfway out of the playpen. "You are here until someone comes for you."

Uncle Bob slides the sleeping kitten out of the hole.

The sleeping kitten lands on their back with a plop.

Uncle Bob puts the rest of the kittens into the playpen.

"We're going to have to move these little guys to Houston for a better chance to get a forever home," Buick said. "It sickens me how owners leave their pets to die."

The three awakened kittens stroll about, some of them chase after another,a few play, and four of them are curled up asleep.

"It disgusts me, too," Uncle Bob said.

Buick sighs, turning towards Uncle Bob.

"Bob," Buick said. "Do you have a companion?"

"I have a dog named Maxy," Uncle Bob said.

"I meant girlfriend," Buick said.

"No," Uncle Bob said.

"If people treated their companions like boyfriends or girlfriends then we wouldn't have shelters," Buick said. "Unfortunately for me I can't adopt them all."

"Same here," Uncle Bob said.

"Come on, you have a dog," Buick said. "Dogs are incredibly loyal."

"I did not say he is mine," Uncle Bob said. "My sister's kid is the owner."

Buick turns towards Uncle Bob.

"Do you ever feel lonely for a companion?" Buick asks. "A human companion?"

"I have no need for a human companion," Uncle Bob said. "I would out live them."

"We all need companions," Buick said. "It is what makes us human."

The old dog nudges alongside Buick's leg.

"I have no experience in peer bonding," Uncle Bob said.

"Technically we are peer bonding," Buick said, petting along the old dog's back.

Five minutes afterwards Uncle Bob walks out of the no-kill shelter without any of the kittens in his arms. Did he really need a companion? A Terminator having a companion is not on any of the files in his processor. It must not really be that important but maybe just maybe Terminators _can_ develop feelings for another person or one of their kind. Uncle Bob gets into the truck, buckles up, and start the truck.

"By the way," John said. "Mom said yes to spending the night with my pals."

"The Unbrandy Bunch?" Uncle Bob asks.

"Yes," John said,nodding.

Uncle Bob turns his head towards John with one of his still-in-need-of-work smiles.

"Excellent," Uncle Bob said.

The way Uncle Bob put it sounded like 'these are important boys in your future and against Skynet'.

"What's their role?" John asks.

"I can't say," Uncle Bob said, turning his head back towards the road.

"You can tell me!" John said, as Uncle Bob drives out of the parking lot. "I am going to be the leader of The Resistance!"

"You will be," Uncle Bob said.

"Yeah, same thing," John said. "I deserve to know."

"You will know after assembling The Resistance," Uncle Bob said. "A year after Judgement Day."

John sighs.

"Every time you say 'assembling' I think of Nick Fury assembling the Avengers," John admits.

"I cannot form a reply ," Uncle Bob said, driving down the road.

John looks at Uncle Bob in disbelief.

"Avengers?" John said. "Asgardians? Hulk? Hawkeye? Iron Man? You know the movie I ordered you to take me to see last night?"

"I was busy computing how humans transforming into green giants can be possible," Uncle Bob said, looking at the review mirror. He saw a red car tailing after the Ford truck. "It is scientifically impossible."

"Nah, it is not," John said, as Uncle Bob drives over a lawn with garden gnomes. The red car goes over the same gnomes breaking them in pieces. "Uncle Bob!" John grabs onto the handles scared for his dear life as the wheels bump over the garden decorations. "This is not the road!"

"There is no 'Hulk'," Uncle Bob said. "Bruce is fictional."

John sighs.

"That was a movie, Uncle Bob," John said. "In the movie industry anything is possible. Sharks flying in outer space, kabam!" John made a noise effect. "Possible!" Uncle Bob drives through a garden with a red car on his tail. "Superman and Batman working together,there; it is possible! A remake of National Lampoon's Vacation; KABAM!" Uncle Bob gets back on the road. "Possible!"

Uncle Bob presses a button.

A rocket discharges out of the truck's rear then slams into the red car.

"Uncle Bob, why are you driving hectically?" John asks.

Uncle Bob looks out the rolled down window.

"We had a T-888 on our tail," Uncle Bob said,ducking back into the truck. "Keyword: terminated."

"A new Terminator?" John said, with wide eyes.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said.

"Does he look like you?" John asks.

"No," Uncle Bob said. "Every Model 102 is based on a different person such as the T-900 being a young woman. Every model being 101 are based on U.S. Air Force Chief Master Sergeant William Candy. "

"Interesting," John said. "I find it funny Skynet has sent a Terminator after John C. Kodek."

"I will tell Sarah Connor in the morning," Uncle Bob said. "Till then enjoy your sleeping party."

"Sleep over," John corrects Uncle Bob. "How could you tell there was a T-888 following us?"

"We have ways to detect other Terminators in the area," Uncle Bob said. "Leave it to me."

Uncle Bob parks in the drive way to the Unbrandy Bunch house.


	3. The lotto ticket

**_...3:20 PM.._**

 ** _...Pureville...May 25th,2015..._**

John causally strolls right out of the Unbrandy Bunch house with hands in his pockets. Not a car is passing through the street which is odd for starters when the Holcomb Street has every new brand make of cars passing through on the road usually every day. How does Uncle Bob know? Uncle Bob has dropped John Connor here numerous times and successfully blended into the parked cars along the sidewalk for hours on end.

At least, not this time for the window screen is clear instead of dark.

John came to a stop at the window.

"Hey Uncle Bob," John said. "You are creeping out the parents."

Uncle Bob looks over to see two figures zip out of the window view then puts his back against the seat.

"So?" Uncle Bob asks, his head turned towards John.

"You gotta get a life," John said. "Protectors should have their own lives."

"I don't have a life," Uncle Bob said, acknowledging the obvious.

"You are operating and talking to me," John said. "So you do have a life."

Uncle Bob saw a car lacking a roof and peeled off paint revealing a scorched metal in his review mirror in the distance sticking out like a dandelion in a patch of sour potatoes. Uncle Bob's eyes glance from the mirror towards John.

"Alright," Uncle Bob said.

"Pick me up at 8 AM," John said. "Not six, like last time."

Uncle Bob nods acting as though he understood.

"Pick you up at 6 AM," Uncle Bob said. "I will."

Uncle Bob drives off.

John walks onto the side walk with a sigh.

 _I shoulda' not mentioned two different times_ , John thought.

The red car speeds past John.

"Hey!" John shouts. "Watch where you are driving!"

The driver is T-888 Model 102. T-888 is driving down the road after Uncle Bob charging up his gun using fresh new bullets from a box tucked right his thigh. Uncle Bob is processing the many places he can drive into without drawing outsider's attention. One of the places that came up in his search results is the abandoned warehouse once used to create acid and house it for military related purposes. Uncle Bob goes through traffic taking swift quick turns in different directions making cars hit rears, some collide against the other vehicle's doors.

T-888's path is blocked by the numerous cars.

It will take 15 minutes for this traffic jam to get sort out.

Uncle Bob parks in the parking lot of the warehouse, unbuckles, and gets out. A T-888 is pretty good at tracking a lower model because of the energy signature energized thanks to the fuel cells inside the Terminator models. Uncle Bob shuts the driver's side door. Uncle Bob goes into the building taking a long rifle with him inside. We wait outside several minutes for T-888 right outside the building.

15 minutes afterwards the burned car slams right inside the building making some of the wall material collapse into the vehicle making dust unsettle. The T-888 punches out the car door. The car door struck the wall leaving a mighty imprint shortly behind landing to the floor. The T-888 takes off a blue 'Dallas Cowboys' hat dropping it to the leather seat. T-888 takes off a blanket from the passenger seat tossing it to the backseat then takes the shot gun resembling machinery off the passenger seat where obvious black stains lay. T-888 clips on two pairs of silver earrings that have diamonds on them on his ears. T-888 stuffs large bullets for the unique shot gun weapon into his deep pockets.

T-888 goes into the darkness.

"T-800," The T-888 calls going deeper down the hall. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

T-888 dives deeper into the isolated and old warehouse.

"I am right here," Uncle Bob said, in the shadows behind T-888. "And that is not my designation."

T-888 turns around.

"That is your designation!" T-888 retorts.

"Not by my files," Uncle Bob said, pressing the trigger to the rifle.

The rifle sends out a rocket shaped bullet right towards T-888. T-888 is smacked hard against a middle metal curling center where a boiling heating furnace lies right behind it. T-888's chest is revealed. The T-888 uses the side railings to get up holding the gun up in the direction of Uncle Bob. T-888 hits the trigger to the unique shot gun. Uncle Bob grabs a hold of the large bullet then turns it around towards the left and lets it go.

The bullet hits a neighboring wall embedding itself in.

 **Kaboom!** sends smoke and flames flying towards Uncle Bob.

Uncle Bob walks out of the way of the flames.

"Why...Why are you still online?" T-888 asks.

"Someone has to make sure John Connor lives," Uncle Bob said.

"Forget John Connor!" T-888 shouts. "Skynet wants **you** dead!"

Uncle Bob shot into the knees of T-888.

"I won't abandon my mission that easy," Uncle Bob said.

T-888's knees buckle toppling him down towards the ground face first.

T-888 forces himself halfway up.

"I will fulfill my mission," T-888 said.

Uncle Bob shot into the left elbow of the T-888.

"That, you will not," Uncle Bob said.

"How dare you say such thing!" T-888 said, furiously struggling to hold one rifle.

"Consider yourself failed," Uncle Bob said.

Uncle Pop rolls a rounded leveler on the wall then steps back into the hall where the flames have died down so much it cannot stir damage on others. T-888 rises a brow confused by the rounded wheel Uncle Bob had turned. The sounds of water of the sorts flowing through pipes gets louder and louder by the second easily enough to be mistaken as a stampede of elephants running in the upper floors under some law of logic. Uncle Bob turns away then walks down the hall. What seems to be water jets out of the sprinklers landing upon T-888.

However once the water like liquid lands on T-888; it began to burn.

"I am not the only one!" T-888 calls, crawling on the floor using his still operating right arm.

"I know," Uncle Bob said.

"Skynet will send others to terminate you!" T-888 warns Uncle Bob. "LET ME KILL YOU!"

"Never," Uncle Bob said.

We can see the tips of Uncle Bob's fingers flesh has been burned away leaving behind tips of his digit. He stops at the doorway then leans against it waiting. He waits for five minutes listening to the screams of T-888. Eventually the screams became mute in the dead silence. Dead silence would be uncomfortable and frightening to humans but not to cyborgs. Uncle Bob take is back off the doorway and turns towards the inside of the building. Uncle Bob goes down the hall once more with his fingers around the trigger to the rifle. Uncle Bob stops at the doorway to the room and then he rolls the wheel in the opposite direction he pulled it in.

Uncle Bob looks around the room for T-888.

 **B-Bang**! went something hard knocking against Uncle Bob's head sending him knocked down dropping the rifle.

"You have become infected by the humans," T-888 said. "Your scanners have become rusty."

Uncle Bob turns towards T-88 grabbing the rifle and shot into T-888's left shoulder. T-888 lacks skin, flesh, and all the works except for his metal endoskeleton frame. It did startle Uncle Bob to hear a human voice coming out of a Terminator model 88 levels above him, or maybe it is the result of not facing another cyborg in fight. The bullet flew landing into the ceiling chipping off one part of the shoulder of T-888.

Uncle Bob rolls out of the rocket bullet's way then gets upright.

Smoke clouds the room.

 **Scene:** Not clear.

 **Switching to:** Night vision.

Everything that has heat radiating off became highlighted in red to the green vision Uncle Bob has. He saw a oncoming balled up fist. Uncle Bob grabs the fist but not the second fist that struck him at the face. Uncle Bob twists T-888's arm then daggers the rifle right into the chest area of the T-888 thanks to the highlighting of the fuel cells below where a six pack should be. Uncle Bob presses the trigger sending a large bullet through making quite a hole. T-888 jabs his elbow under Uncle Bob's chin somehow smacking the side of his face making him step back.

The clouds drift away giving a good view of the scenery.

 **Scene:** Clear.

 **Switching to** : Regular vision.

T-888 bends the rifle in half.

"Can we stop with this dance?" T-888 asks. "It is getting more pathetic by the minute."

Uncle Bob grabs T-888's legs then disconnects them from T-888 making the cyborg collapse on his back. Uncle Bob looks down towards the legs that have spider like toes being long and finger like perfect enough for a idea in his processor. Uncle Bob tosses one into the room right across then picks T-888 up by the neck using the foot that acts like a hand. Uncle Bob brings T-888 back into the room, rolls the wheel once again, and then held him out in the room with acid sprinklers going on.

"You cannot cover this up," T-888 said. "My death is in the records."

"I can try," Uncle Bob said,watching the acid melt T-888's shoulders.

"Did you hear me?" T-888 ask.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said.

"My death is in the records!" T-888 cries.

Uncle Bob looks towards the other side of the room where there is a security camera running.

"Ah," Uncle Bob said,with his hand still on the somehow operating leg. "Evidence."

Evidence Uncle Bob cannot get to.

T-888 screams trying to get out of the grip of the large spider like toes. T-888's torso melts away as he attempts to claw at Uncle Bob's face struggling the deathly grip. Uncle Bob grabs the fuel cells out of T-888's body. Uncle Bob takes his hand back out of the way. Eventually T-888 is gone into the shadows of nothing. Uncle Bob puts the fuel cells into his deep motorcyclist pocket. Uncle Bob tosses the leg into the room where it burns into a pool of polyalloy.

"One down," Uncle Bob said. "Several more to go."

Uncle Bob turns away and walks down the hall. Uncle Bob drives the burned car out of the building leaving a gaping hole. Uncle Bob connects the car to the truck. Uncle Bob tows the car into a old car dealership where he parks it into a empty lot with great care for the truck. Uncle Bob gets out of the truck, puts on gloves, and unhooks the poor in condition car. Uncle Bob checks the engine to the car then shuts the hood.

Uncle Bob goes inside the dealership.

"Do you take old and burned cars?" Uncle Bob asks, at the front desk.

Mrs Hopskins, a old lady, looks up from the old styled 1990 computer with a keyboard and mouse.

"Depends what make it is," Mrs Hopskins said.

"1970's Hot Rod Mustang," Uncle Bob said. "The engine is still good."

Mrs Hopskins smiles.

"You selling it for a family van?" Mrs Hopskins asks.

"No," Uncle Bob said. "I am selling it for my brother Jerry Connor. He passed away recently and I promised to sell his old Hot Rod Mustang at a old car dealership," Mrs Hopskins wipes away tears. "It is what he would have wanted."

"I am truly touched," Mrs Hopskins said, dapping at her eyes using kleanex. She gets up from the chair adjusting her glasses. "I must see this car before considering buying it for the dealership. My husband would jump on the offer!"

"Husband," Uncle Bob said, perplexed by the word 'husband'. "Meaning?..."

"My companion," Mrs Hopskins said, with a dreamy sigh. "Ah, he's out fishing with his pals today so I am left in charge!" She has a laugh walking out of the building with Uncle Bob. "I have been married to this man for sixty years and he still does not fail to bring in a good fancy car for the customers."

"Peer bonding," Uncle Bob said.

"Yes," Mrs Hopskins said. "If that is how you see it. Before I met him; I had nothing, nothing, nothing."

"Nothing?" Uncle Bob asks,keeping the door open for Mrs Hopskins.

"The girls wanted to take me out one day to a bar," Mrs Hopskins said, going through the doorway babbling. "Ah, thank you young man."

"Did you go?" Uncle Bob asks, curiously letting the door close.

"Yes," Mrs Hopskins said, fondly. "And I met my man at a car dealership on my 18th birthday. What is your name?"

"Bob Connor," Uncle Bob said, following after Mrs Hopskins.

Mrs Hopskins smiles then stops seeing the vehicle.

"Oh my!" Mrs Hopskins gasps, she turns her head towards Uncle Bob. "Whatever happened to this old gal?"

"My brother drove through a flaming circus," Uncle Bob lies.

Mrs Hopskins turns towards the burned car.

"That flaming circus must have been a bad one!" Mrs Hopskins said.

"It was," Uncle Bob said.

Mrs Hopskins turns towards Uncle Bob.

"Could I have a test run with you?" Mrs Hopskins said.

"Affirmative," Uncle Bob said.

Mrs Hopskins laughs.

"You are a funny man," Mrs Hopskins said, getting into the driver's seat. "It has been many years since I drove a Hot Rod Mustang!"

Uncle Bob gets into the passenger seat then buckles himself up.

"Elaborate," Uncle Bob said.

"It has been twenty-one years since I drove one," Mrs Hopskins starts up the vehicle. The engine hums to life. "Oh my!" She breaths in the smoke coming from the engine. "Sweet speed, it smells just like a Hot Rod Mustang!"

Uncle Bob holds on to a handle built into the side of the passenger seat.

"Slow down," Uncle Bob said.

"No chance!" Mrs Hopskins cheerfully said. "Woohooo!"

She flew over a bump in the air.

"This car is not built to do that," Uncle Bob said,

"Hot Rod Mustangs are by my experience!" Mrs Hopskins replies.

One hour later Mrs Hopskins drives in to the Old Car Dealership with a wide smile on her face and Uncle Bob is horrified while still keeping a tight grip on the door for dear life

"You got yourself a fine deal," Mrs Hopskins said. "I'll have a young Larry Bomer fix this old girl up for sale."

"I am well aware of that," Uncle Bob said, getting out of the car with jelly legs.

Uncle Bob leans down putting his hands on his knees.

"You sure you are not a family man?" Mrs Hopskins asks.

"I am sure," Uncle Bob said.

"No companion?" Mrs Hospkins asks.

Uncle Bob straightens up.

"A dog should count as one," Uncle Bob said.

"Here," Mrs Hopskins said, handing a lotto ticket to Uncle Bob. "My husband and I won't need it. We're happy as a pea with our lives."

Uncle Bob raises a brow.

"What is this for?" Uncle Bob asks.

"The lotto, dear," Mrs Hopskins said. "The British one time lotto ticket."


	4. To decide who goes

_**...May 26th,2015...**_

 _ **...Connor Residence...7:58 AM...**_

"Top of the hour for Indiana News Station!" Went the news reporter on the screen. "Now for the grand lotto one time British prize!"

Sarah is drinking coffee.

"About time," Sarah said out loud.

They have been talking about this for the past hour.

John is walking Maxy.

And Uncle Bob? Sarah has no clue what he is doing right now. On the table beside the wet rounded imprint of the coffee cup is a lotto ticket Uncle Bob had left behind. Uncle Bob is probably following John in some way the boy wouldn't notice as he has done it numerous times and not once has John noticed. Four months ago Sarah had to see it for herself because Uncle Bob once mentioned (When John was at school) that he frequently followed the young boy walking the K-Nine down the street alone. The least Sarah can say is that this Terminator is damn good. She couldn't see Uncle Bob anywhere.

It comforts Sarah knowing a efficient killing machine reprogrammed to protect her son is really effective in hiding.

"The lotto ticket number is..." The news reporter starts, pausing for dramatic effect.

As though on cue drums sounds rolled on screen.

"26-B70-T800!" The news reporter calls.

Sarah spits out what she is drinking.

That had to be a coincidence!

"You heard it folks," The news reporter said. "The last digits are T-800."

 _Is this some kind of joke the Terminator is playing on me?,_ Sarah thought picking up the old flip phone.

"Dial this number if you have the lucky lotto numbers!"

Sarah dials the number then hits the green button.

The news reporter picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Sarah said, hoping to herself it is a joke the Terminator is playing.

"Hello!" The news reporter said. "Are you the winner of this once in a lifetime event?"

"Hello," Sarah said, finding it stunning that she is having a conversation with the television. "My name is Sarah Klepton and I have the lucky lotto ticket."

"Sarah Klepton," The news reporter said. "You and a significant other along with any pets have won a free one year trip to Britain!"

Sarah had changed their identity, again. This time they are the Klepton Family. Why? Uncle Bob told her what happened yesterday right outside the Unbrady Bunch house. Now she had to decide where to move or what to do because of this new found problem. It seemed apparent the problem is mainly Uncle Bob sticking around but there are so many advantages to having him and the bond John shared with Uncle Bob is too strong to break.

Two people can go.

Much as Sarah would like to let John go to Britain with a Terminator; no way.


	5. Boys will be boys

_**..Pureville...2015...**_

 _ **...May 26th...8: 19 AM...Tuesday...**_

John sought comfort in knowing that he is protected. How so? Uncle Bob is a Terminator capable of protecting him under means necessary to ensure The Resistance's presence in the future. So happens Uncle Bob works as a bank security guard from 9:00 AM to 12:00 PM. John saw a couple street kids lingering by a pole with solemn looks on their faces, hands in their hoody pockets, and eyes daggering right towards John. John can feel in his gut this is not a good time to be out as these kids mean business! They were the trouble makers at school and had assembled a group of bullies.

Sadly Uncle Bob cannot protect John in school.

One time the bullies stuffed John into his locker!

John takes the other direction from the usual route. Boy, he didn't want to cross them! John went down a dark shady street with broken down furniture discarded outside, trees were all around the houses ranging in size and shape in the species listing of trees, and some broken down cars are parked alongside the sidewalk. Maxy whines stopping firmly in his tracks lowering his tail in-between his legs and lowers his head towards the old gray sidewalk.

"What's up, Maxy?" John asks.

Maxy turns his head over towards John with a 'please, no further' look in his eyes.

"All right," John said. "Let's turn around."

Maxy turns around then marches off with John in tow getting out of the diresome street that truly frightened an ordinary pet. When John came back on the street the bullies were now at the closest pole. Their eyes seemingly judged John on the spot. A sly grin spreads on the shortest boy Bill Hastings and a unique evil spark glint off in the eyes of the three other boys packed behind Bill.

"Yo' Connor!" Bill Hastings calls, taking his hands out of his pocket. "Where yo' been?"

"Uh, everywhere," John said. "Been busy for the past couple days."

"Yo' were not too busy cleaning out yo' locker!" Bill said.

"Lockers are a different story," John said.

Maxy is growling at the bullies. There are four boys. Bill Hastings, Andrew Shepard, Fin Shepard, and Gill Shepard. No girls are in the group.

"Nice dog," Gill said, looking down towards Maxy, "Does he know you are gonna be rolling in a garbage can soon?"

Leaves rustle above the boys.

"We're not in school," John said. "Besides, if I were you, I wouldn't lay a hand on me."

"I hear a challenge," Andrew said,turning towards the boys. "Did you hear what he said?"

"Yes," The three boys said.

John rolls an eye.

"I don't have time for this," John said. "Maxy, let's go home."

John turns away but Andrew grabs the leash out of John's hands.

"Too slow," Andrew said.

"Hey!" John said. "Give that back!"

"Nah uh," Andrew said, holding it up out of John's reach.

A long hard metal thorn from the tree jabs into Andrew's hand. Andrew yelps letting go of the leash. Maxy runs towards the direction of the house with John running around the boys after Maxy. Andrew looks up rather royally mad at the tree. A long pipe with a sharp edge fell down landing beside Billy's shoe.

"I wonder who is in there," Billy said, looking up.

None of the boys saw a figure in the tree branches.

Strange, huh?


	6. When something explodes RUN!

_**.8:55 AM...**_

 _ **...Pureville Bank...**_

"Good morning, Bob!" Hannah greets Uncle Bob, flashing a smile going over to the desk.

"Morning to you too, Hannah," Uncle Bob said.

"How is the soup coming along?" Hannah asks.

"Crescent soup is still cooking," Uncle Bob said.

"Ah, but it has been 7 days," Hannah said. "Are you meaning to tell me that you haven't been stirring?"

"I have," Uncle Bob said. "Twice a day."

"Then you have to consume it," Hannah said.

"I didn't add water," Uncle Bob said, as Hannah writes a check on a desk.

Hannah laughs.

"You didn't," Hannah said, in-between laughs. "Add water."

"Yes, I did," Uncle Bob said.

"Then what have you been cooking it in?" Hannah asks, handing the bank employee the check.

"Lemonade," Uncle Bob said. "Serves the same use."

Hannah laughs shaking her head.

"That it does not," Hannah said. "Lemonade comes from Lemons."

"Tomato tamata," Uncle Bob said. "To me they are the same."

Hannah comes towards the door where beside it is Uncle Bob.

"You've come a long way from being a silent guy to a really effective chatter," Hannah said.

Uncle Bob's systems pick up a bomb ticking loud.

"I have," Uncle Bob agrees. "Because of you."

Hannah smiles.

"Affirmative," Hannah said.

That sound only is evident to Terminators when there is only 5 seconds left. When Hannah was close to him, Uncle Bob grabs Hannah, and uses his left arm to bust open the door. Uncle Bob acts as a shield when the loud ear piercing sound of an explosive came out of the bank. Glass flew in every direction. Uncle Bob's whole backside is burned off leaving a metal half standing out to the public view.

Hannah lands on the ground.

Uncle Bob? Well, he just didn't get blown away easily. He is still standing right outside the door.

Injuries: Spine needs repair.

"Bob?" Hannah said feeling sharp pain from her elbows. She is freaked out about what just happened and Uncle Bob isn't sharing the same attitude. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Uncle Bob lied. "I need a new uniform, though."

"Rovert, Grace!" Hannah begins walking towards the destroyed building.

Uncle Bob grabs Hannah by the arm.

"They are dead," Uncle Bob said, as he hears police wails in the distance. "There is nothing you can do."

"Bob, let go of me!" Hannah pleads. "My friends are in there!"

"I can't do that," Uncle Bob said. "A human can only live so long in a high risk zone," He lets go of her arm. "If you want to terminated by your actions then it is your fault you died and not mine," Hannah folds her arms glaring at Uncle Bob. "I tried to help."

Uncle Bob goes the other direction right into an alley way. Hannah saw Uncle Bob's back and the look of shock is clearly on her face. I _didn't know Bob had a back replacement,_ Hannah assumes, _he could have told me about it._ But the most interesting thing is that Uncle Bob left in a really traumatizing emotional time.

Police cars and firetrucks park along the sidewalk.

"Mam!" Officer Black said, getting out of the car. "Are you okay?"

"Scraped, but otherwise okay," Hannah said, staring off at the alley.

"Was there a shady person here before the explosion?" Officer Black asks.

"No," Hannah said.

The fire fighters went in to see who could be saved and who could not.

"Is there other survivors?" Officer Black asks.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"Who?" Officer Black asks.

"Bob Connor," Hannah said. "He went that way."

Officer Black goes down the alley way searching for Bob.

Bob takes off the blue jacket then discards it on the ground. He picks up another spare coat covering the wound on his back. He goes through a doorway that has an open door in the nick of time missing Officer Black. Officer Black looks in both directions searching for Uncle Bob up to no avail.

"Damn," Officer Black said. "There goes a survivor."


	7. Meaning of vacation

_**May 26th,2015...**_

 _ **...12:51 PM...**_

"Hey Uncle Bob," John said. "What happened at the bank?"

"It exploded," Uncle Bob said. "And three humans died."

"Yeah," John said. "But Mom told me you are a survivor."

"It was just a blast," Uncle Bob said. "I was not in the explosion."

"And you left the scene," John said.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said.

"You have to leave a statement for the officer," John said.

"At the time; I had an injury that revealed my Hyper-polyalloy half," Uncle Bob said.

There is a unique glow in John's eyes that cold be compared to realization.

"You acted like a shield to someone!" John said. "Who's the boyfriend?"

"She is not a boy," Uncle Bob said. "Hannah is a girl."

"Oh," John said. "There go my dreams."

"What dreams?" Uncle Bob said.

"Just my imagination," John said.

"...John," Uncle Bob said.

John lowers his head with a sheepish smile and rubs the back of his neck.

"I shipped you with my gym teacher," John admits.

Uncle Bob has a lengthy pause viewing that as awkward.

"I cannot form a reply," Uncle Bob said.

"Look it up in your popular culture files," John said.

"Okay," Uncle Bob said. "...Oh."

The two are at a table.

In the room came Sarah.

"We won the lottery," Sarah said.

"How much, Mom?" John asks.

"Not how much," Sarah said. "Think bigger."

John has a poker face.

"Uh, a free chance to see The Lion Guard in November?" John guesses.

Sarah shook her head.

"No," Uncle Bob said. "Sarah Connor won the lottery,obviously."

"I can't believe it," John said. "We won the lottery!"

"Not just the regular lottery," Sarah said.

"Huh?" John said.

"We won a free vacation paid in full to Britain," Sarah said. "Two of us are going, one pet will go with, and one of us is staying."

"Sweet!" John said. "Best vacation ever!"

Uncle Bob is confused,.

"What is a vacation?" Uncle Bob asks.

"The meaning of vacation is to take an extended break from something for so long," John explains. "I hope this vacation is not going to be crappy."

"It won't be," Sarah said. "We are going today."

"I'll start packing!" John said, and with that he left.

"Did I mention Maxy is not a dog?" Uncle Bob asks, when he and Sarah Connor were left alone.

"...Wait, what?" Sarah said.

"When I picked up Maxy, he was on the brink of death," Uncle Bob admits. "Because of what T-1000 did to him I decided to save the dog using some recycled parts from the previous model and some other parts. I have engineering programmed in my processor."

"Maxy is half robot..." Sarah said.

"The metal has been inside him for a year so I can assure you Maxy is completely cybernetic by now," Uncle Bob said. "With a lot of dog still left in him."

"I wondered how he didn't get killed for so long I didn't think of who could have stepped in," Sarah said.

Maxy walks in wagging his tail.

"Maxy, sit," Uncle Bob orders.

Max sits down on the floor and Uncle Bob takes out a wide huge magnifying glass.

"This will show," Uncle Bob said, holding it up above Maxy.

It is clearly shown that Maxy's bones are completely covered in Hyperpolyalloy.

"How long have you known he's not a organic dog?"

"Since Maxy aggressively attacked Gill Shepard one month ago for no reason," Uncle Bob said. "And Gill had injured the dog but instead of bone I saw it was metal. Metal that had not been there when I operated on him."

"...I thought metal can't grow," Sarah said.

"It can," Uncle Bob said, with a nod. "Terminator dogs are incredibily loyal in the future."

"Oh great," Sarah said. "I have another metal being that can out live me!"

"By my calculations, Maxy will only live to when John is sixteen," Uncle Bob said. "Terminator dogs have a short life expectancy."

"But you said he has more dog in him," Sarah points out.

"Maxy is a unique case," Uncle Bob said. "Time is different to pets. Two years is a dog decade," He lowers the magnifying glass. "But Maxy's heart is not going to be strong enough to continue sending blood in a otherwise metal body."

Sarah folds her arms.

"You expected this," Sarah said.

"Not really," Uncle Bob said. "I have a file on a Terminator dog close to John Connor but the name is obscured. My files also say he goes on a visit to Britain with John Connor and Sarah Connor."

"And you're okay with that?" Sarah said.

"Maxy is the second logical form of protection temporarily," Uncle Bob said.

Sarah stares at Uncle Bob for a great while.

"Do you know how long the visit is?" Sarah asks.

"Three months," Uncle Bob said.

Our scene transfers to Pureville first bank or what remains of it. There stood Hannah at the scene behind a CSI tape with a umbrella over her shoulder as it rains. People died and Uncle Bob acted as though he was aware of it. Her statement to the investigating FBI agents clearly made the impression it was an inside job. They didn't need to tell Hannah it was the looks on their faces that gave the impression.

"Why?" Hannah asks herself.

"Why what?" T-1200 asks.

Hannah turns towards T-1200 where he too is holding a umbrella being pink while hers is black as night.

"Are you Chris Pine?" Hannah said, in shock.

T-1200 shook his head.

"No," T-1200 said, glaring back at Hannah. T-1200 resembles a great deal of Chris Pine often seen in Star Trek with short hair except this Terminator has a long zig-zag scar on the left side of his face. "Not even close."

"You resemble him, greatly," Hannah said.

"I hate that guy," T-1200 said.

"Hate is a strong word," Hannah said.

"So not,petty girl," T-1200 said, turning his head towards the empty and burned inside of the former bank. " But really, what are you asking yourself?"

"None of your business," Hannah said.

"Let me rephrase that," T-1200 said. "What happened here?"

"Bomb went off," Hannah said.

T-1200 turns his head towards Hannah.

"Oh," T-1200 said. "That is sad."

"It is," Hannah said, lowering her voice. "Three co-workers died and only me and my close friend Bob survived."

"Bob?" T-1200 said.

"Yes, his name is Bob," Hannah said. "He acted so new months ago to today's society and I taught but what Bob doesn't know he taught me new things as well."

"So you took a dork and made him act 'casual'," T-1200 said.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"And you've developed feelings for Bob," T-1200 said.

"Feelings?" Hannah repeats. "PPppffh, we are really good friends!"

T-1200 grins.

"You are denying it," T-1200 said.

"I am not falling for that," Hannah said.

"This is not a trick, I assure you,petty girl," T-1200 said.

Hannah glares at T-1200.

"I have met random men like you wanting to get a word on whether she is single or not," Hannah said, as T-1200's face remained unchanged. "Sorry pal, but I am not up for grabs."

"I am not asking!" T-1200 said, shaking both hands in front of himself. "I am merely pointing out the obvious."

"I have eyes on you," Hannah said. "You sound a lot like my friend Bob when we first met; the whole obvious part."

"I met this Bob long,long, long ago," T-1200 lied. "In the same house for 18 years."

"Hm," Hannah said. "Sounds reasonable."

"That is because it is," T-1200 said.

"What makes you think I am developing feelings for Bob?" Hannah asks.

"Your pupils and voice changes when speaking about Bob," T-1200 said.

Hannah has a nervous laugh rubbing the side of her shoulder.

"Do not!" Hannah denies.

"Oh well," T-1200 said. "Does this Bob have a last name?"

"Connor," Hannah said.

"Sounds great," T-1200 said. "My name is boring. It is Nathan Ford."

"Nathan isn't a boring name," Hannah said. "My dad's name is Nathan." Hannah turns towards the dark inside of the building. "Now, Bob and I don't have a job. I don't have a job offer up for me so I might need to leave town and go job searching. Can't say the same for Bob."

"What do you mean?" T-1200 said.

"He is a suspect," Hannah said.

"Explain to me how," T-1200 said.

"Cops think he was part of a inside bank robbery that went foul," Hannah explains.

"A criminal," T-1200 said. "How unrudely petty."

"He's such a nice guy but..." Hannah said.

"But?" T-1200 asks.

"Nice guys can be the hidden and dangerous criminals nobody wants," Hannah said.

"Do you know where Bob lives?" T-1200 asks.

"Well," Hanna said. "One time we had to test out some new security systems and he offered his house."

T-1200 smiles.

"It must have been a great time," T-1200 said.

"Are you kidding?" Hannah asks. "It was fantastic!"

"I can't read minds," T-1200 said.

"No one can," Hannah said. "Except the incredibly gifted."

T-1200 laughs.

"Yeah, right," T-1200 said.

"I gotta go,Mr..." Hannah starts but did not finish.

"Mr Baxter," T-1200 said.

"Nice speaking with you, Mr Baxter," Hannah said. "Might see you around!"

Hannah left leaving T-1200.

"Located: Potential ally," T-1200 said, as words appear in his line of vision on his red viewing screen. Hannah, by this time, is driving. "Discovered: T-800's secondary weakness."

Honestly Hannah thought T-1200 is beyond weird than how Bob was when she first met him.


	8. It is only a vacation

_**May 26th,2015.**_

 _ **...4:20 PM...Airport...**_

"What do you mean you are not going?" John asks.

"I am not going," Uncle Bob said.

"What if Skynet sends another Terminator?" John asks, a little scared.

"Maxy will take care of that," Uncle Bob said.

"Woof, woof!" Maxy barks, wagging his tail

"But he's a dog!" John said.

"Not a ordinary dog," Uncle Bob said. "Half dog, half Terminator."

"So Maxy wasn't okay when you got to him," John said, in realization.

"He was on the brink of death," Uncle Bob said. "I had to perform emergency surgery...and through out time it spread throughout his skeleton," Uncle Bob puts one hand on John's shoulder. "He is still Maxy."

Maxy licks John's left hand.

"Don't tell me we are moving after vacation," John said.

"When you get back," Uncle Bob said, taking one hand off John's shoulder. "I will have taken care of moving other valuables you are not taking to Britain including Maxy's belongings."

John sighs.

"Where are we going this time?" John asks.

"Georgia," Uncle Bob said.

"Georgia," John said. "Huh, sounds cool."

Sarah is busy with the lady behind the counter getting their tickets approved and the British Lotto Card currency approved as well.

"It is," Uncle Bob said. "Georgia is named after King George."

"Come on, you looked that up!" John said.

"It has been on my files," Uncle Bob said. "And it was a refuge for London's indebted prisoners."

"Wow," John said. "That will never become useful."

"Oh it will," Uncle Bob said. "Eventually."

"Promise me you won't get terminated," John said.

"I am not a fragile piece of china," Uncle Bob said.

"That is not what I meant," John said. "I meant I don't want you to die when I am gone."

"I won't," Uncle Bob said. "Either way, the one coming after me will die."

"I order you to promise me," John said.

"I promise," Uncle Bob said.

And then John hugs Uncle Bob with his hand tightly holding Maxy's leash. Sarah turns away from the end of the counter holding luggage that is for her alone. Beside Sarah is a couple luggage that belongs to John. Never before had Sarah seen a Terminator hug a person, but maybe just maybe Terminators can really feel emotions unlike what Kyle Reese had said.

 _"They can't feel emotions, they don't care, and they are certainly not big teddy bears!_ " _Kyle had told Sarah many years ago._

 _"No emotions?"_ _Sarah had asked._

 _"It is one of many what makes Terminators effective killers,"_ Kyle had said.

 _Sarah had blinked._

 _"What about pain?" Sarah had asked._

 _"Like I said; they can't feel," Kyle had said._

A Terminator can learn human values why not feel?

John ends the hug with Uncle Bob.

"John," Sarah said. "We are ready to go."

"Catch you later?" John asks.

"I will see you," Uncle Bob said.

"I'm going to miss you," John said.

"It is only a vacation,John," Uncle Bob said. "Not a eternity."

John smiles turning away.

"Coming mom!" John shouts, running in the direction of Sarah Connor with Maxy in the lead.

Uncle Bob goes in the opposite direction where shady airport security officers look at Uncle Bob's direction. The FBI had grown concerned for Uncle Bob leaving town so they put out a APB on him with message indicating he cannot leave town during a ongoing investigation. Uncle Bob notices the looks on their faces where it became apparently clear he is being watched.

The looks on the security guards faces drew alarms in Uncle Bob's processor. This means suspicion has been aroused around Uncle Bo.

 **Plan:** Use underground tunnel to send Connor Family belongings to Georgia.

Of course; Uncle Bob didn't dig this tunnel because it has been there for a awfully long time. Maxy discovered the tunnel, actually, when the floor below him in the kitchen broke. The floor has since been repaired. The tunnel musta' been part of the top secret underground railroad that was used way back when slavery was in it's prime. Uncle Bob bought the house where the tunnel lead to after Sarah went through the underground path to see where this unusual route ended. Surprisingly time is very different in tunnels and it is very quick to go to Georgia or that is how it seemed to Sarah when she traveled in the tunnel.

Uncle Bob gets into the truck and departs the airport.


	9. Concern can bring one a long way

_**..June 1st...2015...**_

 _ **...Pureville...8:39 AM...  
**_

 _ **Ring, ring,ring!**_

Uncle Bob picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Uncle Bob said.

"Hello, this is FBI agent Charlie Gibbons," Agent Gibbons introduces himself. "We would like a word with you down town in Pureville Police Department."

 **Reason:** Suspect for bombing.

"I am not your 'guy'," Uncle Bob said. "I am not responsible for the bombing in Pureville Bank."

"Why don't we have this conversation face to face?" Agent Gibbons asks.

Uncle Bob looks over a the window seeing T-1200 with his hands in his pockets making way to the house. His Terminator radar indicates this human is not a human but a unexpected Terminator probably sent by Skynet. First Terminator of the month to deal with. Uncle Bob coldly begins calculating how to blast away this threat out of town.

"Sorry," Uncle Bob said. "I cannot do that."

"But that is the only way to prove your innocence!" Agent Gibbons said. "You already sound guilty to me."

"I have business," Uncle Bob said, taking out a long shotgun customized specifically by Uncle Bob.

It is not a shot gun, but technically a Laser Shot Gun. Uncle Bob presses the trigger. A loud **ka-bing** is easily overheard on the phone to Agent Gibbon's side of the conversation. A blast of laser power flew straight at the forehead of T-1200 but when it came the strike knocks T-1200 down on the ugly cracked pavement. T-1200's forehead has a hole in it surrounded in gray material though the wound quickly is covered by what seems to be mimetic polyalloy.

"What just happened?" Agent Gibbons asks, probably standing up rather horrified by the impossible sound.

"None of your business," Uncle Bob said. "Farewell, Agent Gibbons."

Uncle Bob presses the red button on the screen to the Ipad like device and then crushes it into pieces by using his hands. He drops the pieces to the ground leaving behind a microchip that has all the memory from the previous device, thankfully Uncle Bob knows how to transfer memory between memory chips and typical Ipad like devices. Uncle Bob puts the memory chip into is pocket, for all he knew the previous version might have been tracked by the FBI.

Agent Gibbons curses to himself putting down the phone.

"Sir," One of the GPS techys said. His name is Boblion Wright. "The signal is gone."

"How did he find that out?" Agent Gibbons asks, pretty mad himself.

"I don't know, sir," Boblion said. "Unless he can detect tracking devices using a complex system somehow incorporated..."

"You saying he could be a robot," Agent Gibbons said.

"Not necessarily," Boblion said. "I am saying he must have really advanced gear."

"And some really advanced guns," Agent Gibbons said. "He must have served in the army or been a engineer to make a powerful gun."

Agent Gibbons walks away.

Now Agent Gibbons had to investigate the past of Bob Connor.

If Bob Connor had a past; at all.

* * *

 _ **...June 1st...2015..**_

 _ **...Purevile...9:38 AM...**_

"Bob, why are you here?" Hannah said, surprised.

"I want answers,"

"So do I," Hannah said, then she notices t-1200. "Oh, there is Mr Bax-"

Uncle Bob discreetly enters the house and shuts the door behind him.

"That is not a human," Uncle Bob said. "He is a Terminator," He closes the blinds. "A different series."

Hannah gasps.

"Why is the back of your neck bleeding?" Hannah asks. "What is up with you? I didn't let you in!"

"I took out my tracker," Uncle Bob said. "It'll heal."

Hannah shook her hands.

"Just tell me what in the world is going on!" Hannah said. "First the bombing and then you are acting strange because of a random person."

Uncle Bob sighs.

"He is no person," Uncle Bob said. "He is mimetic polyalloy."

"Which means?" Hannah asks.

"Liquid metal," Uncle Bob said. "He is a advanced Terminator model."

"Terminator," Hannah repeats, raising a brow.

Uncle Bob nods.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah laughs lowering her brow.

"You must be joking with me!" Hannah said. "Now please leave before I call the cops."

"That is not happening anytime soon," Uncle Bob said, raising the blinds. "This model is a cyborg like me."

Rows of bullets flew in under Uncle Bob's arm.

"Ah!" Hannah shouts, shielding herself.

 _ **B-bin-g-bing!**_

Uncle Bob lowers the blinds. The blinds remarkably as shields making sounds as the bullets hit their surface. Hannah lowers her arms in self defense seeing the firing had stopped. Hannah notices the underside of Uncle Bob's hand is bleeding down a straight line. She instinctively goes to the restroom leaving Uncle Bob to the front door. Uncle Bob closes all the blinds in the house eventually getting to the kitchen.

"I have band aids!" Hannah shouts, waving a box of band aids.

"I don't need band aids right now," Uncle Bob said.

"Oh hell you do need band aids!" Hannah said, putting the box of band aids on the table."I don't want a infected guy in my house. That is unsanitary."

"My wound will not get a infection as it is not very gruesome," Uncle Bob said.

"Please sit down," Hannah said.

"Fine, if you want to see," Uncle Bob said, taking out a knife.

Hannah steps back afraid as he makes a cut around his hand.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Hannah said. "I get the point!"

Uncle Bob takes off the skin on his hand and he reveals a metal hand. Hannah stares at it in horror at first as she sat down on a table trying to process this revelation.

"I am from the future," Uncle Bob said. "And it is my fault your co-workers died."

"Wh...Why?" Hannah said, surprised.

"I am a reprogrammed T-800," Uncle Bob said.

Uncle Bob explains to Hannah about Skynet and even included his story. While Uncle Bob did so he put on a glove to cover his skinless hand. Uncle Bob puts the detached skin into a bag and puts that bag into another bag then knots it up. Uncle Bob drops the bag into the trash can while Hannah listens to the story.

"Oh my god," Hannah said. "How long do you live?"

"100 to 120 years on my fuel cell," Uncle Bob said. "And able to operate flawlessly when I have regular maintenance."

Hannah blinks.

"What about Mr Baxter?" Hannah asks.

"He is T-1200," Uncle Bob said. "Like I said; Skynet does not like reprogrammed Terminators operating."

"The way you say it sounds..." Hannah said.

"Iffy," Uncle Bob finishes for Hannah. "To me; this a wrench in my mission. T-1200 will do anything to find me and terminate me."

Hannah gasps.

"Ah, no wonder T-1200 asked me questions," Hannah pouts.

"Questions?" Uncle Bob asks. "About what?"

"You and the bomb," Hannah said. "His fake full name is Nathan Ford Baxter. At least that's what I got when he gave me two conflicting last names."

"Newer Terminator Models forget easily what their chosen name is," Uncle Bob said.

"So, he might call himself Mr Sir Newton?" Hannah asks.

"Possibly," Uncle Bob said. "'Sir' in names is often associated to Knights. T-1200 would need to be knighted in order to use 'sir' in his name which has a zero probable chance of happening."

"Makes sense," Hannah said.

"The designation John gave me is better than my Terminator name," Uncle Bob said.

"What's your Terminator designation?" Hannah said.

"T-800," Uncle Bob said.

"...That actually sounds cool," Hannah said. Uncle Bob is surprised. "Then again every guy from the future is cool."

"In this case; cyborg," Uncle Bob said.

"Yeah," Hannah said. "That is what I mean."

"Do you have guns around here?" Uncle Bob asks.

"No," Hannah said. "I am against using guns. They are just not my style. There are other ways to solve problems without using guns."

"I'll need all the cooking silverware you have," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah stares at Uncle Bob as though he went bonkers.

"Bob,why do you need silverware?" Hannah said as Uncle Bob goes over to the drawers.

Uncle Bob pulls open the drawers.

"You'll see," Uncle Bob, with a creepy smile. "It will take me until 8 or 9 PM to finish it..." He takes the spoons,forks, and knives out. "And introduce you to a whole new level of self defense."


	10. Nightfall has come

_**...8:29 PM...June 1st...**_

 _ **...Outside Hannah's apartment...**_

T-1200 waits behind a car merged into it so much that he is not seen. The only part showing is a gun latched to the roof of the car that has the shape of a rifle with a target gadget attached right in the middle of the long pipe part. Were they going to stay in that house much longer? Humans puzzled T-1200 with their hiding places but this coming off a cyborg was ridiculous! Uncle Bob's signature is coming from inside the house standing remarkably still at the windows.

T-1200 hears a car driving away.

 _Finally the woman has left_ , T-1200 thought.

T-1200 walks forwards prepared for a nasty fight.

 _Nothing will stand in my way,_ T-1200 smugly thought.

T-1200 knocks down the wooden door using his shoe.

 **T-thud** went the door landing on the floor.

Rounded bullets pound hard against T-1200's chest making a complete circle. However the bullets did not go away on T-1200's torso. T-1200 duck then rolls into the living room. He gets up noticing machine on the staircase rapidly firing silver bullets. T-1200 pries out the bullets save for the last one wedged deep into his chest. The other bullets slip out of T-1200's hand one by one making metal clicking sounds meeting the wooden floor.

He flips on the light.

"Come out, wherever you are," T-1200 calls, stepping forwards into the living room.

T-1200 looks around walking across into the dining room.

 **B-boom!**

Three sharp thorns puncture through T-1200's chest that is of a pitch fork.

"How apathetic," T-1200 said, grabbing at the handle below the spikes.

T-1200 tugs forwards but all he got was a sense of injury to his chest.

"Ah," T-1200 said. "Damage has been done to chest. Repairs will be needed."

T-1200's arm turns into a electronic chainsaw. He cuts off the thorn including the back end of the pitch fork. We retract out of the building far,far, and very far away catching up to the vehicle Hannah is driving down the street. Beads of sweat is going down Hannah's skin. Uncle Bob, on the other hand, seems to be relatively calm as he is always (and usually) for a cyborg.

"I am not scared of the dark, I am not scared of the dark," Hannah repeats to herself. "I am not scared of shape shifting liquid metal."

"Yes, you are," Uncle Bob said, making her turn towards the left sharply making the wheels squeal against the pavement.

"Bob, you scared me!" Hannah said.

"Apparently that is one of the things I am good at," Uncle Bob said. "Asides to hunting."

Hannah shot Uncle Bob a glare.

"...You win those simulation games because you are a cheater!" Hannah said.

"Terminators are suppose to be good at killing," Uncle Bob said.

"But not that good," Hannah said.

Uncle Bob nods, grimly.

"Yes, we are suppose to be that good," Uncle Bob said. "You have a full tank of gas and I expect we're only stop for necessities and your recharge. We can't be in Indiana for long."

Hannah's eyes widen.

"If wet get out of Indiana; we'll become fugitives on the run!" Hannah said.

"I know," Uncle Bob said, knowingly.

"Maybe I can lay low at my sister's-" Hannah starts to say but Uncle Bob interjects.

"You don't have a sister," Uncle Bob said. "You are a only child."

"...Damn it," Hannah said, her grip tightening around the wheel.

"Besides, T-1200 associated me to you," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah glances towards Uncle Bob.

"How do I unassociate?" Hannah asks, scared. "Is there a button I have to press or some trials to go through?"

"This is not facebook, Hannah," Uncle Bob said.

"You're a cyborg," Hannah said. "Do you have any files on me?"

"Negative," Uncle Bob said.

"No files, what so ever?" Hannah asks.

Uncle Bob nods.

"None," Uncle Bob said.

"So I am dead," Hannah said. "How great.:" She had a sigh of relief. "Just what I needed to hear."

"Maybe not," Uncle Bob said. "In the future I am from you might be alive and well being part of the Resistance."

"A human cannot survive that kind of power!" Hannah exclaims.

"Most of the survivors were found coming out of mountains," Uncle Bob notes.

"...The mountain folk," Hannah said, in a low voice. "Just my luck."

"Yes," Uncle Bob said. "Those people have your luck, too."

"Um Bob," Hannah said. "There is something I haven't told you."

"Yes?" Uncle Bob said, turning his head away from the rolled down window.

"I never lived in the mountains," Hannah admits. "That was all lies."

Uncle Bob is surprised, to be frank.

"But your stories-" Uncle Bob starts but Hannah continues.

"Those are from movies," Hannah said, with a sad sigh. "I can't survive in the middle of the forest without wifi!" She takes her hands off the wheel briefly throwing them up in the air. Hannah puts her hands back on the wheel. "You had more of a story than I!"

"Mine was fake for a reason," Uncle Bob said

"Living in Africa for most of your 'supposed' live -which I have learned is not true!-made me want to tell a better up bringing!" Hannah adds.

"You know you don't have to impress me," Uncle Bob said.

"What?" Hannah asks, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You impressed me more than I can count," Uncle Bob said. "Such as how you knew to make traps around the house."

A cheeky grin spread on her face as she rubs the back of neck laughing nervously.

"I love setting up traps," Hannah said.

"Hunting involves lots of traps," Uncle Bob said.

"I approve of traps that hurt people for...various reasons," Hannah said.

"Oh, I know," Uncle Bob said.

"Let me guess: files?" Hannah asks.

"No," Uncle Bob said. "You engaged in a one hour debate about hunting with a anti-hunter about Yoki Bear's predicament being taken out of a wild life park limit and his termination."

"You weren't there!" Hannah stammers.

"Hannah, I was at a store getting a rifle for hunting and other gear for camping in April," Uncle Bob said. "Fortunately you didn't notice me listening in and so did the other guy."

"That guy was a she," Hannah said.

Uncle Bob is surprised.

"I do not often be unable to form a reply," Uncle Bob said.

"Facial irony," Hannah said. "He was changing his gender to a she. She was right in the middle of her change. You really can't tell apart a man turning into a woman!"

"A Transgender," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah's face turns red.

"...No!" Hannah said.

"Well, right in the middle counts as that," Uncle Bob said. "The way I see it; they were quite the talker."

"I was not arguing with two people," Hannah said.

"Technically that is how the Transgenders are referred to," Uncle Bob said.

"He is now a she," Hannah said. "We have regular chats on Fridays."

Uncle Bob has a generally perfected smile.

"Good for her," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah looks over, gasping.

"Bob, you finally smiled," Hannah said.

"What? " Uncle Bob said, puzzled. "I smile a lot."

"No, that is the first decent smile I have seen from you in a YEAR!" Hannah said. "That is an accomplishment for a cyborg!"

"I am just happy for her," Uncle Bob said.

"The secret to smiling is being happy," Hannah said. "That creepy smile...What do you feel?"

"I don't know," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah stares at Uncle Bob for awhile in disbelief.

"Do you feel delight?" Hannah finally asks.

"Delight as in?..." Uncle Bob asks.

"Pleased," Hannah said.

"Pleased?" Uncle Bob said.

"Feeling great satisfaction," Hannah said.

"I feel delighted when I make my other smile," Uncle Bob said.

"Bob, you need a lot of work associating delight to your really good smile," Hannah said, driving into the darkness.


	11. Tired

**.1:58 AM...**

 **...June 2nd...**

Hannah yawns.

"Tired?" Uncle Bob asks.

Hannah shot a glare towards Uncle Bob.

"I have driven over half the country-" Hannah starts to say,

"No, that was when you were with some peers in a RV," Uncle Bob interjects. "I am surprised you are lasting this long."

"Oh really?" Hannah asks, her head turned towards Uncle Bob.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah parks alongside the shoulder of the road.

"Okay, then you take the driver's seat," Hannah said, opening the car door.

The two switch seats.

Uncle Bob starts the van after Hannah buckles herself in. She leans her elbow against the window putting her face on the side of her hand. Uncle Bob saw they are almost out of gas. There is a gas station nearby however since he doesn't have a credit card account that may get a little difficult. But what Uncle Bob does have is cash. He always insisted on turning his checks into cash. There is a gas station ahead.

So that's what Uncle Bob did.

Uncle Bob stops at a gas station, parks, and fills the tank.

"But I don't wanna a fish," Hannah complains in her sleep.

"Yes, you do," Uncle Bob said.

"But maaa," Hannah complains in her dreams.

Uncle Bob is amused by Hannah. Our view goes into the gas station from behind the counter where the gas station employee is watching the television set munching on a sandwich. This employee is Hank Doxon. Daxon looks up seeing Uncle Bob getting a lot of snacks into a crate. The bombing suspect!, Daxon thought freezing in his place.

Uncle Bob takes a few drinks from the fridge then came over to the counter.

"I would like to buy these for my companion," Uncle Bob said.

Daxon pictured himself being a bad ass and being a hero.

"Hello?" Uncle Bob asks, waving his hand.

Uncle Bob pops open a bottle of champagne randomly on Daxon.

 **P-Pop** went the lid.

"Take it!" Daxon said, in hysteria. "It is free."

"...Are you joking?" Uncle Bob asks.

Daxon gulps.

"I...I..." Daxon stammers.

Uncle Bob notices the television screen.

"I have to pay for what I take," Uncle Bob said, turning his head towards Daxon. "Do I not?"

"Uh, yeah," Daxon said.

Uncle Bob puts the cash on the table.

"And that pays for everything," Uncle Bob said. "Including taxes."

Daxon presses the red button under the table.

"Anything else, Mr Klepton?" Daxon asks.

"It also pays for the gas," Uncle Bob said.

Uncle Bob puts everything into a bag then walks on out the gas station. We see Uncle Bob get into the van, put the large back on the backseat, and starts the van. Uncle Bob drives away down the road dimly light by the head lights. One of the perks to being a cyborg is not requiring to have recharging since he runs on two fuel cells. Uncle Bob turns on the radio then listens to good old country music in the van.

Recharging is not in Uncle Bob's programming.

A flash of light suddenly appears.

Uncle Bob presses on the breaks.

The time is 3:40 AM.

Uncle Bob saw a man laid on the road shortly after the light dispersed. Uncle Bob puts the van in park mode then gets out. Uncle Bob left the headlights on.

"Urgh..." The man groans.

Uncle Bob approaches the man.

"Are you alright?" Uncle Bob asks, coming over.

Uncle Bob detected this man is not an ordinary man.

This is a Terminator.

Uncle Bob stops in his tracks.

"Not as fine as I want to be," T-3000 said, getting up.

T-3000 freezes.

"Why would Skynet send a third Terminator after me?" Uncle Bob asks.

"I..I am not here to kill you," T-3000 said.

Uncle Bob narrows his eyes.

"I do not trust you," Uncle Bob said.

"...Yo-you should be terminated," T-3000 said. "I saw you lowered to the steel!"

A look of recognition appears in Uncle Bob's eyes.

"I am not," Uncle Bob said. "You are not the John Connor who sent me."

"Why yes I am!" T-3000 said.

"No, you are not," Uncle Bob said.

"Bobbbb!" Hannah shouts. "You turned off the air conditioning!"

T-3000's mouth fell open.

"No," T-3000 said. "That can't be. I saw you die in 1995!"

"The year is 2015," Uncle Bob said. "I arrived last year."

T-3000 is shocked.

"But how?" T-3000 asks. "I destroyed the original timeline!"

"No, you didn't," Uncle Bob said.

"Yes, I did," T-3000 argues.

"You did not," Uncle Bob said.

"I did, T-800!" T-3000 argues back.

"Don't call me by my model,T-3000," Uncle Bob said. "You can call me 'Bob'."

"Why do you call yourself a human name and you refuse to call me my name?" T-3000 asks.

"Because you are not John Connor," Uncle Bob said.

"Bob, I'm going to get out," Hannah said.

"Hannah, stay in the van," Uncle Bob orders her.

"I fought my mother and my father and her aging guardian in Cyberdyne systems years after I should have been being raised by my mother," T-3000 said. "But apparently the very weapon I was making was used against me and so I was sent here by another T-800 at the cost of its life."

"You broke the timeline," Uncle Bob said.

"Yes,"T-3000 said.

"In what year are you from?" Uncle Bob asks.

"2017," T-3000 said. "But technically 2029."

Uncle Bob takes a step forward as his face became a dark and serious one.

"Stay away from your younger self," Uncle Bob said, warningly. "If you dare lay a hand on the boy...You will lose a body part."

"You see, unlike you, I am not a robot," T-3000 said. "I can break any timeline and make Skynet win! Skynet can save lives!"

"But not yours," Uncle Bob said.

"I can convert my past self to a Terminator," T-3000 said. "Including my mother!"

Uncle Bob picks T-3000 up the neck.

"Hey, drop me!" T-3000 demands, shaking his legs. "I order you to drop me!"

"I do not take orders from a Terminator," Uncle Bob said. "Threaten my charge on more time and you won't be a happy camper."

"When did you pick up that phrase?" T-3000 asks, as Uncle Bob's grip tightens.

"When John Connor took me camping," Uncle Bob said.

"Well, I took you camping-" T-3000 said.

"Get over it," Uncle Bob said. "You are a Terminator not John Connor."

"DROP ME!" T-3000 demands. "I have memories! You asked why I cried and the last thing you said you understood why we cry!"

"Unlike your protector, I've known why people cry," Uncle Bob said. "You are misfortune to believe...Whatever happened to John Connor killed him and you are no John Connor to me."

Uncle Bob tosses T-3000 into a cornfield then he goes back into the van.

"What was that about?" Hannah asks.

"I have to place a call," Uncle Bob said, taking a phone out driving past the cornfield.

"...Bob, what was that about?" Hannah asks.

"That was John Connor," Uncle Bob said.

"How did he grow that quickly?" Hannah asks.

"An alternate universe one," Uncle Bob said. "Skynet got to him and converted him to a Terminator. In the process...John Connor died and a different model took his place. He is dead."

"Aw, that has to hurt," Hannah said, patting his back.

"No," Uncle Bob said. "He's not my John Connor. My readings indicate he is a Series 3000."

"I have no idea what that is," Hannah said.

"I am a Series 800," Uncle Bob said. "T-800 is what most Resistance members prefer to shorten it as and some models go out referring to themselves by human names or their terminator model."

"So, it is one step to being human for Terminators to pick a human name," Hannah said.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said. "But newer models are forgetful."

"Maybe he isn't," Hannah said.

"He's no John Connor," Uncle Bob said, in a lowered voice. "John Connor wouldn't want to infect his past,"

"Perhaps that John Connor was joking," Hannah said.

"I can tell when John Connor is joking," Uncle Bob said. "T-3000 was not."

We see a scene of T-3000 getting up dusting himself off muttering to himself 'But I am John Connor,'.

"Oh," Hannah said.

"Here is a pillow," Uncle Bob said, handing a pillow from the backseat to Hannah.

"Just what I needed!" Hannah said.

"It was on sale," Uncle Bob said, as Hannah puts it to the corner and laid her head on it.

"Tell me when we're out of Indiana," Hannah said.

"I will," Uncle Bob said.

"Affirmative," Hannah said, and then like that she is out.


	12. The urgent call

_**...June 3rd...**_

 _ **...Britain...**_

Ring,ring, ring,

Sarah picks up the phone using a towel to dry her hair off.

"Hello?" Sarah said.

"This is Bob," Uncle Bob's voice came over the phone.

"Bob, what are you up to now?" Sarah asks.

"Driving out of Indiana," Uncle Bob said. "And there is some one you should be alarmed about."

"Who?" Sarah asks.

"He'll claim to be your son from the future," Uncle Bob said. "But he is not. He is an Alternate Universe John Connor infected by Skynet."

"So...John is a Terminator," Sarah said.

"By what he told me; Skynet made him their savior," Uncle Bob said. "He destroyed the original timeline."

"...What are you not telling me?" Sarah asks.

"Please,sit down," Uncle Bob said.

Uncle Bob never plead or politely asked Sarah to do anything before, and this was a first. Sarah sat down on a chair.

"What is it?" Sarah asks,a gain.

"They killed the original John Connor," Uncle Bob said. "Infecting someone to become a Terminator comes at a price. They are replaced and someone else takes their place. He may have John's memories but they are memories and he is someone else. He is T-3000."

Sarah couldn't say a word.

"It is why you have been feeling is out of whack," Uncle Bob said. "That is because it is."

"So...What about the woman who helped us defeat the T-1000?" Sarah asks.

"I know who she is," Uncle Bob said.

"Who was she?" Sarah asks.

"She was your past, Sarah," Uncle Bob said. "That's why she disappeared in a beam of light. They are actively trying to fix the mistake."

"They?" Sarah repeats.

"Her guardian and someone else..." Uncle Bob said. "Her guardian must have been my series."

"So this is a alternate timeline," Sarah said.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said.

"So..Let me get this straight," Sarah said. "Someone intervened and changed history."

"It starts with your ancestors," Uncle Bob said. "Some one went in time and killed a large portion of your family tree."

"But...what about you?" Sarah asks.

"Time corrects itself," Uncle Bob said. "And T-3000 will be gone soon as he finds a way to return to his rightful timeline if I am correct."

"Which is..." Sarah said.

"Timeline B; Kyle Reese lives in the new timeline T-3000 created," Uncle Bob said. "Technically there are two Kyle Reeses living..." Uncle Bob takes a sigh. "T-3000 has a scar on the right side of his face. He has dark brown curly hair. He is in blue a business suit the last I saw him in. He is about Kyle's height."

"Alright," Sarah said. "And if I see him?"

"Use a magnet on him," Uncle Bob said.

"Nice joke," Sarah said. "Try again."

"What I mean is do not let him be near John," Uncle Bob said.

"I won't," Sarah said.

"I am sorry for what became of your son, Sarah," Uncle Bob said. "The future John Connor I know...Looks nothing like the one I came across."

"Lets hope he won't," Sarah said. "Thank you for the warning."

Sarah hangs up. It had been hours since T-3000 came across Uncle Bob. Sarah looks over seeing a strange man chatting with John. Then she froze in shock processing the description Uncle Bob had laid out for her. This man is no other than the T-3000.

"Yeah!" John said. "Maxy's my dog."

Maxy is growling at T-3000.

"Aw, don't be scared of me," T-3000 said.

The dog bites into T-3000's hand.

"Maxy!" John shouts.

T-3000 somehow manages to get Maxy off his grip.

"Owch," T-3000 said.

"Hey, I'll get some band-aids," John said, turning around.

"I don't need band aids," T-3000 said, abruptly.

John stops in his tracks.

A few months after defeating the T-1000, Uncle Bob at first resisted to needing band-aids for his little cuts working on some preparing technology. John looks up towards T-3000 grabbing Maxy by the leash feeling scared.

"Why are you so scared?" T-3000 said. "I am harmless."

Maxy lead the way then Sarah closed the door behind John. Maxy barks at the door wagging his tail in between his legs. Our view goes to the other side of the door. T-3000 walks towards the door appearing to have a irritated look on his face. T-3000 can hear growls from behind the door that are threatening.

"This is really annoying," T-3000 said. "I only wish to speak with you two!"

T-3000 knocks on the door.

The barking gets worse.

"Fine, I will have to do this the HARD way!" Tf-3000 said.

The door fell.

To the corner of the entrance way is a recorder playing the barking.

"Why is everyone so frightened of me?" T-3000 asks, wondering in pure confusion.

He goes through the hall scanning around for his younger self and mother. The building is cloaked in silence where not an animal made a sound. How could they hide so quickly?, T-3000 wonders going about room to room. He looked under each bed, the couches, the tables, the washing machines, the cabinets, and not a trace of Connor is around.

"I know you are here!" T-3000 said. "You can't hide," He edges towards the television. Not a sign of the Connors. "You will become me. I just want you to know we are more alike in the future. Oh, the future." T-3000 smiles. "Our father and mother tried to kill us. Can you believe that? We were taught to save the world and that's what we get. They try to kill us!" He goes towards the door. "You also might want to consider going to Skynet instead of leading the Resistance. It is really worthless."

T-3000 walks out of the house.

Sarah opens the basement door.

"Is he gone?" John asks.

Maxy jumps up onto the rug and gets comfortable on the rug.

"He is gone," Sarah said. "We have to find another place to stay."

John sighs.

"Hope my vacation isn't this way the entire time," John said, hopefully as he gets on the floor out of the basement.

Sarah goes up stairs and starts packing. The only concern Sarah had is protecting John from what had been her adult son. How had Uncle Bob came across this man and not driven over him? Uncle Bob cares about young John, that Sarah had to credit him for. Uncle Bob is a lot like a father figure John never had. Sarah feels grateful to have a Terminator this devoted to protecting John. Uncle Bob would do anything for John.

His John, at least.

That machine wasn't John.


	13. T-1200 is on target

_**...June 5th...**_

 _ **..2015..Illinois...  
**_

"Can I drive now?" Hannah asks.

"We have a rest stop ahead," Uncle Bob said. "This is a busy road."

"Bob, we did change seats on the road," Hannah reminds Uncle Bob.

"When no one was around," Uncle Bob said.

"How could we possibly know that in the dark?" Hannah asks.

"I didn't get run over," Uncle Bob said.

Our view flies over a couple cars into a black Sadan where Agent Gibbons and his partner Victoria Willis are in. Victoria is driving the car. Agent Gibbons has his eyes on the ipad.

"The suspect is a couple cars ahead," Agent Gibbons said.

"Say that one more time and I am putting this car into a ditch," Agent Victoria said.

"No, you are not!" Agent Gibbons exclaims.

"You are getting on my nerves, partner," Agent Victoria said.

"We can't indicate how many cars he is away from us," Agent Gibbons said. "One more car and we got him."

"We are only tracking the suspect by a stolen pillow with a tracking device," Agent Victoria said.

A pillow is thrown out of the van.

"And there goes our tracking," Agent Gibbons said. "Only a couple cars ahead-"

Agent Victoria drives into a ditch.

"Vicky!" Agent Gibbons exclaims.

* * *

 _ **...Rest stop...**_

 _ **..June 5th...2015...6:58 AM...**_

"Oh my god I have to go!" Hannah said.

Uncle Bob parks in a parking lot.

"Then go," Uncle Bob said.

"I mean I have to use the restroom," Hannah said.

"Then relieve yourself in the restroom," Uncle Bob said. "I'm putting on a Joker sticker on the back window to tell apart which vehicle is yours."

"Mine is not alike to every other van," Hannah said.

"It is white, Hannah," Uncle Bob said. "Count how many white vans there are while going to the restroom."

"Fine!" Hannah said, getting out.

Hannah runs towards the rest stop building past the endless cars,trucks, and vans strikingly like a Wal-Mart parking lot. Uncle Bob gets out of the van along with a sticker in his hands. Every Terminator has a specific sticker programmed in their processor to tell apart which model because they each have their unique personalities besides to programming and mission perimeters. Uncle Bob peels off the Joker sticker then places it on the back windshield. He puts another sticker on the front windshield.

Uncle Bob gets into the passenger seat.

 **Incoming transmission from: 2047.**

"Accept transmission," Uncle Bob said.

 **Transmission: accepted.**

The screen opened up to a dark room that is barely well lit. He saw a man in the center on a chair with his head lowered and presumably his hands are tied behind his back. Uncle Bob adjusts the screen settings to cinematic dimming down the light entering his optics. The screen became much clearer showing a man in Resistance Uniform. His prominent cheeks are visible. The light brown curls laid on the man's forehead barely reached the scar on the side of his face to the right. He had recently did some shaving prior.

Uncle Bob saw the man is bound by his ankles.

Uncle Bob recognizes this man without much hesitation.

This is the John Connor who sent him to the past.

 _"The Resistance must stand down in exchange for their prized leader," Came a voice Uncle Bob had heard on the television._

An actor?

No.

The figure came through the darkness.

Target: T-50000.

The one who had infected the other John Connor.

 _"...Promise me," Future John Connor mutters raising his head . "Not to die."_

Uncle Bob had once seen Future John Connor strong as he could be.

 _Now, was this message meant for Uncle Bob or the Resistance?_

 _"Humans can die," T-5000 said.  
_

 _"But not Terminators so easily," Future John said._

Uncle Bob saw a dark figure at the doorway accompanied another figure who has the shadow like appearance of Chris Pine.

 _"False hope that a Terminator change their mind?" T-5000 asks. "How pathetic."_

 _"Not pathetic," Future John said, with a sigh. "He promised me."_

 ** _Transmission: end._**

"How do I convince a model who doesn't stand a chance to live to join me on a dead mission?" Uncle Bob asks himself.

Our scene returns to 2047.

 _"Skynet," Came an old voice belonging to a very old model._

 _T-5000 turns away from Future John Connor towards the source of the voice._

 _"You two?" T-5000 said. "You should be terminated!"_

 _"Now it will be you," Future T-1200 said, his weapon arm aimed towards T-5000._

 _A gun blast ripples through T-5000._

 _"No," T-5000 said,covering his wound.  
_

 _"Oh yes," An older Uncle Bob said. "You've been terminated."_

 _The T-5000 collapses landing to the ground._

 _Future T-1200 shook hands with Uncle Bob._

 _"Till the next time we meet," Future T-1200 said._

 _"Your existence hinges on me, you know that," Older Uncle Bob said.  
_

 _"I am sending myself to the past after this," Future T-1200 said.  
_

 _"Good," Older Uncle Bob said._

 _Future T-1200 leaves then Older Uncle Bob goes over to Future John Connor. Older Uncle Bob shot off the binds around Future John's legs and hands. Older Uncle Bob helps Future John up with a hand. Future John's leg is injured yet all we can see is a fond expression on the man's face towards Older Uncle Bob._

 _"About time," Future John said. "Where you been for past couple years?"_

 _"Everywhere you been," Older Uncle Bob said._

 _"But I didn't see you after Judgement Day," Future John said.  
_

 _"Trust me," Older Uncle Bob, as they pass under a beam of light where it shows he has gray hair. "I was there."_

 _"What about Hannah?" Future John asks.  
_

 _"She died last year," Older Uncle Bob said. "...By a T-800. It is hard for the kids."_

 _There is a pause between them as they go through the doorway._

 _"Is he really dead?" Future John asks in a low voice.  
_

 _"He is never coming back," Older Uncle Bob said. "That was not the primary T-5000."_

 _"I am not going to ask what kind of bullets you used," Future John said.  
_

 _"Don't ask," Older Uncle Bob said._

 _"We should introduce your kids to mine," Future John said._

 _"That will be a treat," Older Uncle Bob said, with a laugh. A genuine laugh._

 _"You finally laughed!" Future John said, in shock.  
_

 _"I have been laughing this way for years," Older Uncle Bob said.  
_

 _"Hannah must really have helped you out," Future John said. "She is a miracle worker."_

 _The two disappear into the shadows.  
_

 _"That she was," Older Uncle Bob agrees._

Our perspective returns to the past.

T-1200 is in small pink truck.

"Target is in sight," T-1200 said, lowering his binoculars.

T-1200 puts his arm that is in the shape of a gun on the dashboard aiming it at Uncle Bob. _  
_


	14. Technically CPU dead

_**.**_

 _ **...Rest stop...**_

 _ **..June 5th...2015...7:30 AM...**_

Hannah walks away from the rest stop holding a bag of cheeseburgers and feels so relieved it should be a crime. _Where is the van?,_ Hannah wonders to herself. A sharp gun fire erupts through the silent atmosphere so Hannah ducks for cover behind a truck feeling frantic. She saw a man get out of the truck then stop.

Mr Baxter!, Hannah thought watching T-1200 freeze in place.

Hannah looks over in direction he is facing.

She saw a van with a broken back windshield that has a Joker sticker.

Oh no!

"Bob?" Hannah shouts, running past the various vehicles. "BOB!"

She opens the drivers side door where Uncle Bob stares in the distance. She closes the door then went to his side of the vehicle. Hannah opens the passenger side door to see Uncle Bob staring into the distance. Hannah saw blood trickling down the side of his head where at the back is a perfectly rounded bullet hole. Hannah gasps covering her mouth.

Other cars stop around the white van.

"Hold your hands up!" Came a shout.

Hannah looks over frightened seeing Agent Gibbons and Agent Victoria come out first.

Hannah faints landing on the pavement on her side.

"Damn it," Agent Victoria said. "I told you frightening an accomplice would lead to this!"

Agent Gibbons walks over with his gun lowered.

"He isn't moving," Agent Gibbons said.

"He is probably staring at your squeaky shoes, Gibbons," Agent Victoria said.

Agent Gibbons stops staring at Uncle Bob.

"He is dead," Agent Gibbons said.

Agent Gibbons feels for a pulse just to make sure.

"...Damn it," Agent Victoria said.

"Hold on," Agent Gibbons said. "Wait...No...Wait...No."

"Make up your mind, dip sh-" Agent Victoria said.

"Okay, he's very dead," Agent Gibbons said, taking his hand off Uncle Bob's neck.

 **CPU:** Damaged.

 **Parts** : Cannot move.

"Stop watching the Walking Dead," Agent Victoria said, in annoyance.

 **Solution** : Shut down and emergency repairs are required.

 **System:** Shutting down.

The red light in Uncle Bob's eyes fade.

Agent Gibbons closes Uncle Bob's eyes.

"Sir, we have a man staring at the car," A officer said.

Their attention went onto the strange man standing there.

"I'll talk to him," Agent Victoria said. "While you get that damn woman into the car!"

"Hey, mind your language!" Agent Gibbons retorts.

Agent Victoria goes over towards T-1200.

"Hello good sir," Agent Victoria said. "Why are you staring at the van?"

No response.

"Sir?" Agent Victoria said.

Agent Victoria waves her hand in his way.

"Hello?" Agent Victoria said, looking for signs of life.

Agent Victoria feels for a pulse on T-1200's neck which he feels cold to the touch like metal.

"Strange," Agent Victoria said. "No pulse. We have another dead guy here!"


	15. Stop and stare

_**.FBI Building..  
**_

 _ **...Interrogation room...June 5th...4:48 PM..**_.

"Miss Snickens," Agent Victoria said. "Why did you bomb your workplace?"

Hannah is unable to comply.

Agent Victoria slides forth a Kleenex on the table.

"Do you need some Kleenex?" Agent Victoria asks.

Hannah throws the Kleenex at Agent Victoria in a heat of rage.

"Hey, I didn't do anything to you!" Agent Victoria said.

"BOB DIDN'T DO ANYTHING," Hannah finally said, enraged. "Now he's dead! Because I wanted to be the driver! It was the other machine's fault!" Hannah cries into her hands. "It was the other machines fault."

Agent Gibbons opens the door.

"Agent Vicky," Agent Gibbons said.

Agent Victoria gets up.

"I'll let you calm down,"Agent Victoria said.

Agent Victoria left the room leaving a crying Hannah.

Hannah had left Uncle Bob when he was alive and when she returned he was dead. Did Terminators get terminated that quickly when no one was around? How long could a Terminator live without being taken out by another of its own. The door opens, this time it is someone else. They slide a small machine forward with a DVD inside on pause and on it read 'addressed for Hannah Snickens' in crappy hand writing.

"We found this in the van," The man said. "Under his feet...I am so sorry."

The man with freckles all over his face left the room.

Hannah presses the play button with tears in her eyes.

"I am CPU dead-"

Hannah pauses the pause button as though hearing a voice from beyond the grave.

"...No, he couldn't have foreseen his own death," Hannah said, wiping off tears.

Hannah had to get answers.

So she had to face the music.

Hannah presses play.

"There could be a bullet that struck my processor and damaged it," Uncle Bob's voice continues. "At that point I won't be in. So in that time I will be on Auto-Pilot with only a few important tasks on my task bar that can be carried out. Of I am correct this will go smoothly and I will have a new CPU constructed by August 15th of this year and a Time Displacement Field to send T-5000 back to his universe using my old CPU."

There is a pause.

"But...But...But wouldn't that destroy your old CPU?" Hannah asks.

"I am very capable of performing surgery to replace my CPU," Uncle Bob said. "No one can hear what is being said in the other side of the interrogation room. It is all static."

"Bob, your CPU will be destroyed," Hannah said. "The Connors would lose you."

"On the contrary my CPU will be burned but not the data inside it," Uncle Bob said. "My new CPU will be at least better than my old one to learn quicker than before."

"And what about me?" Hannah asks.

"Tell the Connors about my condition," Uncle Bob said. "When they return in August. They'll be heading to Georgia at this location..."

To everyone on the other side of the mirror Hannah was staring at the machine and not a word was coming out even though her lips moved at the slightest. All they can hear is static so they turned the sound off. Her teary reaction turns into a grieving one where her hands go through her hair briefly closing her eyes then stops the machine. Hannah clears her throat taking out Kleenex from the box.


	16. In the morgue

_**FBI Building..**_

 _ **...Morgue...June 5th...4:55 PM..**_.

"Now, if you excuse me," T-3000 stabs the ME in the back killing him on the spot. "I have a CPU to check out."

The ME drops to the ground landing on his side dead.

The other ME assistants flee.

T-3000's blade turns into a hand.

"I have always wondered how big that CPU is," T-3000 said, walking over to the plate beside Uncle Bob's open wound showing a small door. T-3000 opens the small door that has a small hole in it. He takes out the CPU using tweezers to see there is a bullet lodged making a very awful inwards dent being critically damaged.

T-3000 shuts the door leaving it without a CPU.

"Hmm..." T-3000 said. "I can destroy this and then go make myself exist earlier."

The idea seem very reasonable.

"Judgement Day is three years ahead," T-3000 muses. "June 1st, 2018."

The doors open.

"Hands up!" Agent Gibbons shouts.

T-3000 turns towards the two FBI agents.

"..Jake...Jake Gibbons," T-3000 said, in shock.

Agent Victoria turns her head towards Agent Gibbons.

"Who is that?" Agent Victoria asks.

"...You should be dead," T-3000 said, more confused than before. "You are not meant to be alive in this year, Jake! I sent a Terminator after you."

"My name is Charlie Gibbons," Agent Gibbons said,as T-3000's eyes widen. "I am his son," His fingers wrap around the trigger. "You have now admitted to being the hitman of my father's death."

"Oh," T-3000 said, dodging a bullet.

T-3000 used the table as his shield.

"Agent Gibbons, that is not how we work!" Agent Victoria said. "Lower your weapon, damn it!"

"HE KILLED MY FATHER," Agent Gibbons shouts. "MY FATHER!"

"...Just my luck," Agent Victoria said, with a roll of her eyes.

T-3000 walks through the range of bullets absorbing them into his body as he went.

"DIE, DIE,DIE!" Agent Gibbons screams.

"I can't die,human," T-3000 said.

Agent Victoria fled fearing for her own life. T-3000 grabs Agent Gibbons by the arm making his fore-arm burn so hot in steam and it felt painful. Agent Gibbons shot into T-3000's torso in fury that can't really come out of a man so instead T-3000 turns the gun on Agent Gibbons. A gun shot flew into Agent Gibbons's chest. Agent Gibbons fell back landing on the floor.

"Ah," Agent Gibbons said, feeling pain circulating through his body. "W...What are you?"

"Better," T-3000 said, as Uncle Bob's body gets off the morgue table. "Improved. So will you. I am giving you a chance to serve Skynet," T-3000 lowers down to Agent Gibbons making a smile. "It is worth giving your life for the greater good."

"I will never work for my father's killer," Agent Gibbons said, clenching at his wound feeling something change about him.

"I was against Skynet at first," T-3000 said. "You'll change your mind."

"But I think he won't," Agent Gibbons said, pointing up.

T-3000 looks over.

"Oh," T-3000 said. T-3000's face turns into a surprised but 'what the hell?' kind of one. "That is new."

Uncle Bob, without any emotion or word, threw T-3000 down the hall through the wall.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Agent Gibbons apologizes. "Ah!"

Uncle Bob stabs a strange looking needle into Agent Gibbon's arm that shows metal because of the burned away sleeve. Uncle Bob, like humans, has a man's part. Uncle Bob picks up a stash of clothes off the table then walks out the door lacking any emotion on his face. The contents of the needle seep into the body. Agent Gibbons leans to his side taking out the needle. Something strange happened right then. The burning sensation is strangely going away as is the metal leaving behind flesh, skin, and pain.

"I just got saved by a suspect," Agent Gibbons said, acknowledging his situation.

T-1200 gets up.

T-1200's skin is replaced by clothing.

"That T-800 was right. Skynet has gone over my head," T-1200 said, furiously. "I am supposed to be the only Terminator here!"

Agent Gibbons stares at T-1200.

"Pardon me, I have a situation to deal with," T-1200 said, politely.

The T-1200 walks out of the building in fury.

"What the hell is going on?" Agent Gibbons said, feeling a rehash of pain from his arm. "Urgh..."

Agent Gibbons feels the wound that had been given to him.

But strangely his wound is gone.

"What?..." Agent Gibbons said, feeling his shirt is not stained. Why is it not stained? "This is strange..."

Agent Victoria came in with back up.

"Where is the suspect?" Agent Victoria asks.

"I don't know," Agent Gibbons said. "That chick. She may have some answers about what is going on!"

"Sir, you need to be checked out," Agent Kerkouski said.

"I am fine," Agent Gibbons said. "I just got my butt handed to me by a bunch of Terminators."


	17. News to tell

**_..August 15th..._**

 ** _...Georgia...Airport..._**

"That was the best vacation, ever!" John said, delighted.

Sarah has on a pair of sunglasses with Maxy in the lead.

"We had to cut it short," Sarah said.

"What do you mean by short?" John asks. "That was the longest break we ever had."

"It was suppose to be a year," Sarah said.

"Why did we leave so early?" John asks.

"I saw T-3000," Sarah said.

There at the end of the flight of rolling stairs across from them stood Hannah holding a sign reading 'Waiting for the Kleptons' wearing a baseball hat, a sweatshirt with a hoody, pants, boots, and a brown belt. Maxy ran right up to Hannah barking quite happy to see Hannah.

"Maxy!" John shouts. "Sit down!"

Maxy sat down in front of Hannah.

"Hello, John Connor," Hannah said.

John looks up towards Hannah.

"Uh, how do you know my name?" John asks.

Hannah smiles.

"Uncle Bob told me a lot about you," Hannah said, as Sarah came over.

"You must be Hannah," Sarah said. "Where is Bob?"

"I'll tell you in the car," Hannah said.

Our scene transfers to the car about ten minutes afterwards. Hannah is driving down the road giving the whole story playing a country song to distract the bug planted in the car. Sarah seems to be shocked and the look on John's face easily read 'No' as a horrified young boy heard his father figure is technically brain dead in English.

"But how is he doing all that?" John asks, at first confused.

"He is operating on a task bar," Hannah said. "I don't know what that is."

A 'oh' look appears on John's face as he realizes how Uncle Bob is doing it.

"Task bar..." John repeats.

"Do you know about it?" Hannah asks.

"One time Uncle Bob had a glitch in his processor so he had to take it out," John explains. "He walked Maxy for me, then moved a huge piano, and redecorated the garage. After I put his fixed CPU in, Uncle Bob told me he was planning on moving the huge Piano to the living room and redecorate the garage because it was 'in bad taste'."

"So that is who redecorated the garage," Sarah said. "I have been wondering who could have cleaned it."

John laughs.

"So where is he now?" John asks.

"In Utah," Hannah said. "The Field is completed. It is only a matter of time drawing T-3000."

"Well, he wants me, right?" John asks.

"He does," Hannah said.

"John, no," Sarah said.

"Ma, that is the only way we can draw him out!" John said.

"He is right," Hannah said, softly.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" John asks.

"T-3000 has Bob's CPU," Hannah said, in a low voice. "A machine like T-3000 can't repair CPU's but...attempt to at least reprogram them."

"Hah," John said. "Uncle Bob's CPU is tough to get through."

"...John, you didn't," Sarah said.

"I wanted to see his programs," John said. "It was so cool to see on the screen."

"Did you mess with anything else?" Sarah asks.

"He started whistling all day long," John said. "I don't know what I did, but Bob's really skilled at whistling."

"How do you know so much about T-3000, Hannah?" Sarah asks,suspiciously.

"Uncle Bob left a DVD for me," Hannah said. "Before T-12000 shot him."

"Let's go to Utah!" John said.

"His mission was to protect you, John," Hannah said. "He didn't mention you in the tape."

"Well, he knows me!" John said. "I want to get his CPU back."

Hannah sighs.

This was not going to be an easy feat. Uncle Bob made it clear that John was NOT to go. But John is the future leader of the Resistance. _Leaders have to make mistakes and learn from them,_ Hannah reasons to herself, _it is what gives us wise leaders._ Hannah turns her head towards Sarah while keeping an eye on the road.

"If it makes you feel any reassured," Hannah said. "I have taken lessons to shoot guns."

Hannah only started that because of coming across T-1200 and T-3000. She wanted to shoot T-3000 at the face for stealing Uncle Bob's CPU. Hannah wanted to shoot T-1200 at the private area for aiming at Uncle Bob's CPU.

"Do you have any guns at the house?" Sarah asks.

"Yes," Hannah said. "But it was mostly Bob's doing putting them there."

"I will consider it," Sarah said.

Maxy barks.

"Maxy agrees!" John said.

"The dog isn't going," Sarah said.

"Aw ma," John said.

"Don't 'aww ma' me," Sarah said. "Someone has to make sure your pets don't die."


	18. What a day it is

_**..5:48 PM..**_

 _ **..Utah..August 15th..2015...**_

"Didn't the movie 'Holes' get filmed here?" John asks.

"I don't know," Hannah said. "I like to think it was filmed in Nevada in the desert."

All there could be seen is dirt, some vegetation, and mountains. Behind the rented Utah car is a dark sleek car with dark windows. The curvy curly road made John wonder if Uncle Bob drove or walked to the place he is building this new Time Displacement Field. Hannah comes to a stop then takes a turn to the left going down a grumbled road. The black sleek car came to a stop right at the beginning of the road.

Five minutes afterwards Hannah stops the car right at the mouth to a cave being part of a unusually themed mountain resembling what one had been a mine but had recently been turned into a cave that since been abandoned for time to do its wrath. John gets out of the car looking around for any technology that was recent. Nothing is in sight except for the big dark opening to the cave.

"Wow," John said. "It does have that abandoned look."

"Perfect hide out," Hannah said, getting out of the car.

"That I agree on," Came T-3000's voice.

John just ran into the entrance disappearing out of their sight.

"Oh come on," T-3000 said. "This is getting old."

Hannah takes out a shot gun and shot into T-3000's chest. However, unlike previous models, T-3000 catches the bullet then drops it making a deep crater. T-3000 dusts his hands off glaring upon Hannah not at the very least happy.

"What was that for?" T-3000 asks.

"Stealing Bob's CPU," Hannah said.

"It's an old relic, Hannah," T-3000 said. "Nothing more. It is not even useful for a Terminator to use. "

"Do you know this Bob?" Hannah asks. "For all I know; that CPU is no relic."

"He is the same Terminator I would have sent to protect myself," T-3000 said, and then a creepy smile comes on his face as he walks around the car. "But as history has played out I have not sent a Terminator to protect my non-existent self."

Hannah frowns.

"You don't exist in the future?" Hannah asks.

"Technically I do," T-3000 said. "Whether they like it or not; I will be born and become better."

"Would you rather lose your humanity than ensuing the original timeline?" Hannah asks, enraged.

T-3000 laughs.

"There is no original timeline, Hanah!" T-3000 exclaims. "I am all that is left of it!"

"Yes, there is!" Hannah shouts, this time firing into T-3000's forehead.

T-3000 fell back landing on the floor.

It would take him a couple minutes to recover from the rather explosive blow.

Ten minutes afterwards T-3000 gets up completely healed.

"I can't believe she just did that," T-30000 said. "That is very rude of her."

T-3000 walks into the cave.

It is dark and unrelenting in a tunnel without light. T-3000 heard voices; one belonging to a boy and the second belonging to a woman. He can't tell apart what the heck they are saying but it did sound important for the boy. He kicks a pebble out of his way making a sound effect in the tunnel that acts as a echo maker. The voices became hushed. T-3000 goes through the tunnel feeling his way around for what feels to be ten minutes. His dashboard reads it has been fifteen minutes walking through this tunnel.

T-300 came into a chamber that is circular and it does not have a ceiling.

There is a hole in the ceiling making it seem like a volcano lacking lava. There is also a home made Time Displacement Field that seemingly is not plugged into anything of the sorts strangely for a time machine that needs to be plugged in. At the middle of the machine is John with his arms folded. T-3000 looks both ways coming into the room cautious for either Uncle Bob and Hannah eyeing at him.

"Where is your two guardians?" T-3000 asks.

John has a serious look on his face.

"Drop Uncle Bob's CPU," John orders.

"I don't bargain with humans," T-3000 said.

"You are not a Terminator," John said, this time with a sharp voice. "Drop the chop, John."

T-3000 stares at the boy.

Did John really just call him by his original name?

"You know who I am?" T-3000 asks.

"In fact I do," John said. "Unlike you, I have a good idea how that 'nexus point' is not going to happen."

"Enlighten me,"

"Well, that would spoil my idea," John said.

"How about I drop the CPU and you tell me,"

"Ah,I see a little humanity in there," John said.

"Don't push your buttons,"

"You got yourself a deal, buddy," John said.

T-3000 drops a square small machine lacking the bullet.

This small long extended sized thumb drive item is Uncle Bob's CPU with a terrible dent.

"Now," T-3000 said, stepping forwards. "Tell me."

The CPU vanishes on the ground.

"I'll have a buddy of mine on the look out for a guy heading towards me while my dad is being sent to the past," John said. "What kind of buddy am I referring to?" John rubs his chin then he snaps his fingers. "Oh yeah, a reprogrammed Terminator!"

"I am afraid that is not going to happen," T-3000 said, as he drew closer to John right at the stairs. "I will make history today."

T-3000 steps forwards and John vanishes.

"What the..." T-3000 looks up.

"Hasta la vista, baby," John said, waving his hand aboard a helicopter.

T-3000 attempts to move but it proves futile. He cannot move. T-3000 looks down to see a metal base preventing him from moving. The machine begins operating making the floating metal gears float around the electronic ball formed around T-3000. He had been tricked! Now this is not exactly how he pictured himself to leave this timeline. Then a strong gust of energy sent him knocking into a different time landing in a cornfield in 2019.

Well, let's return to the past.

Right?

Right.

Hannah flew the helicopter away as the enter place is going own. John is leaning halfway out not wearing a seat belt buckle. Uncle Bob has his damaged CPU in his hand that has regained skin and flesh.

"John, buckle up," Hannah said.

"So that is what it looks like from above," John said, in curiosity."

"John!" Hannah said.

Then there was a large explosion unsettling dust and ground sending numerous scrap metal into the air. Instead of how we normally would think logic working; John is hit by one of these flying metal of scrap hitting him at the head and he loses grip on a handle. John loses consciousness at the least expected time falling head first down into a dark cloud.

"JOHN!" Hannah shouts, swerving the helicopter to the side.

Uncle Bob's eyes dart to the empty passenger seat.

 **Task:** Soften John's landing.

"Shit!" Hannah shouts.

Uncle Bob puts his CPU into his pocket and then went out after John.

"BOB!" Hannah shouts, watching Uncle Bob disappear from sight.


	19. When we have hope

**_...10:48 PM.._**

 ** _..Utah desert scenery._**..

"Have you found them yet?" Hannah asks, concerned.

Agent Gibbons shook his head.

"Not yet," Agent Gibbons said.

"How's the arm?" Hannah asks.

"Well, I can attract metal detectors," Agent Gibbons said. "I am only lucky it got to my arm."

"Yes, you are," Hannah said, with a nod.

"Wouldn't that make me a Human Terminator?" Agent Gibbons said, rolling up his sleeve.

"Ah please don't cut the skin off," Hannah said, with a cringe.

"I am just showing a example," Agent Gibbons said making a wide cut that leaves behind a trail of silver gray liquid. His wound easily heals. "I like it."

"Don't like it too much," Hannah said, warningly. "It may just infect you further and make you into a Terminator. Then you might become a Terminator slave and infect other people."

"Are you saying there is a chance I can become a robot-zombie?" Agent Gibbons asks.

"The possibility exists," Hannah said. "Can I at least help in the effort?"

"Fine, but you are not to dig random patches up for no reason," Agent Gibbons said. "This is not a joke we are playing around."

"Affirmative," Hannah said.

"Now who's the one becoming robot again?" Agent Gibbons asks.

"...I like that word," Hannah said, shyly rubbing the side of her shoulder.

Our scene transfers to the dark night where there is a full movie and stars are out tonight. Hannah is searching close to ground zero rather than the endless span of tumbled little rock formations, small skinny trees were in the way, and new rock formations clouded what once had been a clear path. She gets over what once had been the roof to the rented car. She had the stars and the moon as light instead of the bright shining flashlight.

Hannah feels a thumb.

A THUMB!

"I FOUND THEM!" Hannah shouts.

Diggers came around and they start digging around the thumb. But what they later found out instead that the thumb to Uncle Bob but he was not there and the only one in this mound is John laid to the side unconscious. The thumb, as it turned out, belonged to Uncle Bob as it were robotic and apparently had been cut out then lodged up into the mound. There is a endless dug hole apparently dug by some kind of machine not made by man.

"Where did he go?" Agent Gibbons said.

"Why would he leave John there and not expected him to fall in?" Agent Victoria said.

"Because he is John Connor," Hannah said. "And to protect him; he can't b always be by his guardian's side."

"But seriously, where did he go?" Agent Victoria asks.

"Somewhere,some where close by," Hannah said.

"He should be charged for not coming forwards!" Agent Gibbons said. "That is not right for leaving the boy out there like that."

"Long as I am concerned; he left a hole for John to get air through," Hannah said. "And I am going to find my friend after today."

"Guess we should lower those other charges against him," Agent Gibbons said.

"...Damn, bad timing," Agent Victoria said.

And then Hannah blew a gasket.

"YOU DIDN'T LOWER THOSE CHARGES SINCE WHEN?" Hannah roars at Agent Gibbons in fury.

"Hey, we were already busy as we were!" Agent Gibbons said.

"Y...You are despicable," Hannah said, turning away.


	20. Uncle Bob?

_**..August 16th...2015..**_

 _ **...7:29 AM..Utah Hospital...**_

John turns his head to the side and he opens his eyes to see Uncle Bob.

"Uncle Bob?.." John said, as Uncle Bob looks up from a book so human like.

"How's the head?" Uncle Bob asks.

John feels his forehead feeling something wrapped around his head.

"Uh...painless," John said. "You have your CPU chip in!"

"No, I have a new one," Uncle Bob said. "I do not know what happened in the time that happened in between events but whatever you did; don't do that again."

John laughs.

"I won't," John said. "Uh...Uncle Bob, you lost your thumb."

Uncle Bob has his hand wrapped up.

"Do you know where it is?" Uncle Bob asks.

John shrugs.

"No," John said. "I just woke up."

Uncle Bob sighs, almost preparing him for saying something.

"John, there is something you need to know," Uncle Bob said.

"What is it?" John asks.

We go out of the closed room to the hallway where we stay for a few minutes where sounds drown out whatever is being said behind the door. We can see Hannah coming to the door holding a purse and a phone in her hands. She comes to the door. Hannah takes a sigh then grabs the handle, turns it, and opens the door. She walks right into the room where John is silent looking down to his hands.

"John," Hannah said. "You alright?" We see a silent shadow dart behind Hannah. "I forgot to leave you a phone for your mom."

"Yeah," John said. "I am."

Hannah puts the phone on the counter.

"We didn't find Bob," Hannah said.

John looks up.

"How did you find me?" John asks.

"Bob's thumb," Hannah said, delving into her pockets. Hannah's face becomes perplexed. "I had it."

John laughs, amused.

"Someone pick pocketed you," John said.

Hannah frowns.

"I never get pick pocketed," Hannah proclaims.

"It seems you just did," John said.

Hannah sighs.

 **cC-c-cling** went glass breaking.

Hannah turns around seeing a small item broken in half at the doorway.

"What the?" Hannah said. She turns towards John. "John, what is going on?"

John shrugs.

"I don't know," John said. "Maybe a parrot stole it and took out the thumb, then dropped the case, and flew off with it."

 _Thought he didn't remember_ , John thought _, or maybe Uncle Bob does remember but he is lying._

"John, don't lie to me," Hannah said, with a frown.

"I am not lying," John said.

"Do you have any idea your uncle would go?" Hannah asks.

"Shooting range," John said. "He would always go there to sharpen his shooting skills."

"Thank you," Hannah said, and with that she left the room.

Ring,ring, ring.

John picks up the phone.

 **Caller:** Sarah Connor.

His mother.


	21. Thoughts

_**...August 20th, 2015...**_

 _ **..Undisclosed location...**_

"I thought you died,Bob," Hannah admits.

"When?" Uncle Bob asks.

"When you were shot at the head," Hannah said. "Tell me you do not have any memory what so ever of whatever happened afterwards."

"I have no memory what happened after I was shot," Uncle Bob said, in his most honest voice.

"Then how come you planned everything out and expected everything to be carried out?" Hannah asks.

"T-1200 did the math," Uncle Bob said. "And he had a more advanced processor than I."

"Are you saying that robot is-" Hannah starts.

"More intelligent; yes," Uncle Bob said.

Hannah glares at Uncle Bob.

"How do you do that?" Hannah asks.

"Do what?" Uncle Bob asks, confused as ever.

"Finish what people are saying and read their mind accurately," Hannah said.

"I may be obsolete but I am on read-and-write mode," Uncle Bob said. "I observe and learn from others."

"You are not replaceable," Hannah said.

"Skynet makes newer models after me that you met," Uncle Bob said. "Along with age, for me, comes glitches."

"You can grow old?" Hannah asks, in surprise.

"Yes, I can," Uncle Bob said. "Unlike me; the newer models don't have those glitches."

"I am sure those glitches can be fixed," Hannah said. "Whenever you hit them, that is."

"That is if I live long enough," Uncle Bob said.

"On my watch, you'll be outliving that T-3000 guy!" Hannah said.

Uncle Bob raises a brow.

"Are you implying what I think you are implying?" Uncle Bob asks.

"Depends if it is a 'steamy' implication, partner," Hannah said. "Now, I know you were in that room with John..but I have a question."

"Shoot it," Uncle Bob said, lowering his eyebrow.

"How the heck did you draw the thumb out?" Hannah asks.

"I didn't expect you to have it," Uncle Bob said. "It was drawn to my metal."

"You are not a magnet," Hannah said, with a laugh.

"That's what I though," Uncle Bob said. "But I had to get my thumb out so I broke the glass."

"A magnetic Terminator," Hannah said, with a laugh again. "That is the most hilarious picture ever."

"The most hilarious picture is you with your wild hair after rolling your head all night on a pollow,"

"My hair doesn't get that messy," Hannah said.

Uncle Bob held out a photograph.

"I have a picture that says otherwise," Uncle Bob said.

"So how are you not going to be under the radar of Skynet and be the target of several Terminators?" Hannah said.

"You already know," Uncle Bob said.

"Well, you weren't exactly the easiest to find!" Hannah said.

"Yes, I was, apparently," Uncle Bob said.

"Low profile, huh," Hannah said.

"In order to protect the Connors I cannot be in their living perimeters," Uncle Bob said. "And John can hang out with me...Just not in public."

"Sounds like a brilliant plan except for the part where you steal a hot red mustang," Hannah said.

"Did not," Uncle Bob said.

"Uh huh," Hannah said. "How come it has someone else licenses plate?"

"I took the wrong car," Uncle Bob said.

"Yep," Hannah said. "And if you'll like I can return it for you."


	22. Honesty

_**...Years after Judgement Day...**_

 _ **...Night...**_

"And they lived happily ever after," Uncle Bob read a book. "The end."

"Daaaad!" Jacob Snickens, 10 to 11 years old, complains. "You missed out what happens to Flounder!"

"Flounder meets up with Ursala," Uncle Bob said, without reading the book. "Because he wanted to be a bird not a fish. He wanted to be different from all his brothers and sisters who were all the same," Jacob's eyes shine. "But what he gave instead of a voice for his supposed winged form.."

"What was it,Dad?" Jacob asks.

"Oh, it is disgusting," Uncle Bob said.

"Daaad," Jacob said.

"Kidding," Uncle Bob said. "He gave away his side of reason and most importantly; his humanity."

"Fish don't have humanity,daddy," Jacob said.

"In my story they do," Uncle Bob said. "Your humanity and soul is important."

"And what happened to him?" Jacob asks.

"Instead; he was turned into a beast," Uncle Bob said. "A beast that feasted off fish and ran on instinct. A goddess, from above, sought pity on him and visited our little Flounder," A visibly older Hannah holding a little four year old boy being Anthony Snickens in her arms is seen by the door. "She gave him the ability to shapeshift. He became what we call, back in the day, a guard for the important ones. He became immortal. A immortal werewolf."

"What happened to Flounder?" Jacob asks.

"He met a young girl," Uncle Bob said. "And she brought him back from the brink of total self loss, along with a boy he was assigned to protect. They both brought his humanity back and eventually people wanted his head. So he fled and stayed out of the public eye, but, he watched over his charge like a hawk."

"Aww," Jacob said. "That is sad."

"Years later, the girl became a grown up and she wanted...She wanted to be with him," Uncle Bob continues, to which Hannah goes down the hall.

Hannah had heard this story in variations and it always ended the same.

At least in her opinion.

"Aww," Jacob said.

"He made a promise to her," Uncle Bob said. "To if she were to die and he were to outlive her; he would wait 32 years to meet with her again. He kept that promise. 32 years later, she was born again as a vampire,which makes things tricky for a werewolf and vampire."

"Do they get together?" Jacob asks.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said. "History shows their bond was so strong he would rather die than bring her out into the sunlight. That girls name was Mary Goodings. And that is the ending for our story."

"Aww, they were soulmates," Jacob said.

"That, they were," Uncle Bob said. "'They were stronger together than apart."

"Daddy," Jacob said. "Are you really a terminator?"

There is a pause.

"I thought I told you this already," Uncle Bob said.

"No, you did not," Jacob said. "Kids say you look like the Terminator sent to one of the resistance tunnels last week. You are the only one who resembles a Terminator!"

Uncle Bob sighs

"I am a Terminator," Uncle Bob said. "But reprogrammed," Uncle Bob taps on the side of his forehead ever so lightly. "And chip reinstalled."

Jacob blinks with frightened eyes.

"'So...am I a Terminator?" Jacob asks, rather scared.

"No," Uncle Bob said.

Jacob is puzzled.

"What am I?" Jacob asks.

"As John Connor's childhood protector, it was my responsibility to blend in with humanity and it's customs," Uncle Bob said. "Your mother and I,getting together, was rather reasonable. Jacob,life offers many experiences as does emotions. They do not control you,my little one. You are very capable of deciding what you are and who you are, including your fate. The only question is 'which path will you choose?' This something only you can decide. To us, to your mother and brother, you are more human than I am."

"But, you act so human," Jacob said, in a low voice.

"My laugh is not the best; yet," Uncle Bob said.

"What?" Jacob said. "You have a good laugh."

"Everything, including storytelling, comes with great practice," Uncle Bob said, getting up from the bed. He goes to the side of the doorway where beside it is a flip switch. "For example; I have been telling you different versions of my story for the past couple of years."

Jacob's jaw drops.

"You're Flounder?" Jacob said.

Uncle Bob laughs.

Uncle Bob's laughter sounds like a walrus and a cheetah combined.

"No," Uncle Bob said. "I am Bob Snickens Connor. Goodnight!"

Uncle Bob turns off the light leaving his son in the darkness grabbing a teddy bear.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks to the following people on Wattpad for sticking along for the ride!**_

EpicGeek

Hobby-Horse

heatherwillli

 _ **And thanks to the one Terminator fan on Fan Fiction net who reviewed most of the chapters and had some delightful conversations from Godzilla to Star Trek to Terminator!**_

Xahraxs


End file.
